Do You Believe In Lies?
by Tom Riddle's Dark Lady
Summary: Alicia Godric is a pureblood witch and her house is Slytherin, her story begins after the death of Dumbledore with a war slowly brewing before it erupts . Does she need to choose between family and friends ? And after the war will she be able to hold her head high ? OC/Draco/Blaise Triad Rated M for torture scenes, violence, language and later smut ;)
1. Introduction

**Hello, this is my first fan-fiction so please go easy on me! For any mistakes please send a rev** **iew and I will correct them. English isn't my first language so again please go easy on me! This is an Introduction to the character because it's an OC and I felt like a mini bio is gonna slowly put you in the mood of the character ! Thank you for reading and I really hope you like it!**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter series all rights belong to the Writing God J K Rowling**

* * *

Alicia Godric was a pureblood witch and her house is Slytherin, she excelled at Potions, DADA ,Ancient Runes and combat training (Needed for Aurorship) . Though a Slytherin she was very proud to have many friends in Gryffindor. Her best friends were the Weasley twins, Fred and George, since they met on the train at the **Platform 9 ¾**. And when Harry Potter arrived 2 years later with his band of two misfits, she always tried to keep an eye on them because trouble always seemed to find them. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't a true Slytherin or that she wasn't friends with Slytherins, on the contrary, even though some of them called her a blood-traitor she was feared amongst them. She was cunning, ruthless and knew exactly how to put someone back at their place with just a few words. A trade she learned at a very young age from her uncle Lucius Malfoy, he was third cousin to her father and they had a close relationship.

Before she met Hermione Granger, she believed like many other pureblood children that muggleborn (mudbloods) had stolen their magic and they weren't capable to achieve greatness therefor they might as well be eliminated. After she met her and started to getting to know her a little better, she saw the girl under a new light, even at 11 years old she would keep up a conversation better than any other Alicia had ever met in school. Something she regreted telling Draco, who thought his cousin/friend had finally lost it because she hang out with so many Gryffindors' their fight or better fights lasted at least 2 months. Even thought they stopped fighting, their opinions on the matter where completely different and that had put a bit of strain between them, something they ignored until her final year (for the sake of the story wizards or witches who wanted to be Auror had a 8th year as a practitioner Auror) and Draco 6th year when Voldemort gave him a mission.

Caring as she was towards him, she ask, no she begged him, to let her help him or at least tell her what the mission was about. He would snap at her, yell at her and would call her many many … many names, she wouldn't back away though she knew she had become his "punching-bag" for a lack of better word but that didn't matter to her, he was drowning in sorrow and fear and if Slytherin had something to be proud about was the protection of their own. She didn't know how many times she had fought for his behalf with the Golden Trio, or Duo because Hermione would act as a mediator and a peacemaker for the other three. Then she had her world turned up side down, Dumbledore was dead and people around school were saying that Draco Malfoy was his murderer, later the same day she visited Harry at the Hospital Wing and told her that the actual murderer was Severus Snape. At that information she fainted.

Days later she was at the Godric Manor in her room, contemplating whether she could fight at the war and which side she could take. _Her family's and their beliefs which where nowhere near her own or at her friends' side because she didn't want her muggleborn friend Hermione to die? Could she turn her back to her best friends, her brothers at heart so she would't lose her family? Could she abandon her family and become a blood-traitor for her friends? Maybe Draco was right, maybe she had lost it, things wouldn't have been so complicated if someone had put her in HER place. Her place ? Where was her place ? Dark or Light ? Evil or Good ? Power or Weakness ? Hate or Love ? Her head was going to explode, she was actually close to have a panic attack, she tried breathing steadily while counting numbers, her heartbeat growing faster and faster bringing tears in her eyes. A knock on her window made her snap out for her torture, she turned around and saw Malfoys' eagle, Moreau._

 _Excellent!_ she thought and walked to her window to let the eagle in. He flew in and settled at her desk like many times before, she gave the pretty bird a treat and caressed his head before taking the letter off his leg. Apparently the Malfoys' waiting for her reply because Moreau didn't make a move to leave, she examined the letter and she used her wand to examine for any malicious intend when she was satisfied that it was safe to open it she started reading it. She was a bit shocked but relieved that Narcissa had send her that letter saying she was welcome to visit his home and let them explain the situation to her and that she was saddened to learn how depressed she was over the death of the Headmaster. At the time, she was so thankful for that letter that she didn't have to think about her answer, she took a piece of paper from her desk thanking Narcissa for her invitation and that she would be there the next day at noon for dinner. She gave Moreau the letter and watched him flew away.

First, she joined her parents in the parlor sitting room to tell them about her visit the next day at the Manor. Her father, Constantine Godric looked pleased but remained silent for most of the conversation something he always did when her mother, Violetta Godric née Burke, and herself were having a talk. Constantine was a lean man with short black hair, very tall and had a very very Slytherin face his eyes always hide behind his glasses and only moved to either sneer or smirk to someone. On the other hand Violetta like Alicia had a deceitful face, meaning their faces were angelic, their hair blonde and wavy, soft to the touch and their innocent green eyes made them irresistible to both male and female, and made them forget of their Slytherin status. In more way than other Constantine and Violetta were as much of a power couple as Lucius and Narcissa if not more since the imprisonment of Lucius and their shift to higher rankings of Voldemort's followers.

Getting ready the next day for her visit, she realized she was very anxious to the point of shaking but for the first time she didn't listen to her instinct and blamed it to the misinformation she was getting from her friends. She wore her favorite Slytherin skirt a little short but still elegant, her favorite black turtle neck with no sleeves and her black knee-high boots. She applied some make up for a natural glow and step to the dinning room to greet her parent before she left. She kissed her mother and father on the cheeks and went to wear her black robes that was in the stand close the fireplace and Floo over to the Malfoy Manor. Stepping out of the fireplace into the Manor's parlor her anxiety was making her sweat but her schooled features never gave it away. She looked around the room and saw Narcissa approach her looking like a shell of herself with a fake smile. The hugged each other giving each other a kiss on the cheeks, she felt her favorite aunt tremble in her arms, confused she moved her two of fingers on the older woman's chin looking straight into her eyes, silently asking her what's was going on. Narcissa's eyes felled with unshed tears and looked away embarrassed. The next words out of her mouth made Alicia realize her mistake of not trusting her instincts.

"He is here"

* * *

 _The story will be told from first person from now on! Thank you for starting to read my story!_

 _I would love to know what you think of it, review and tell me! ;)_


	2. Honest Relationship

**I do not own the Harry Potter series all rights belong to the Writing God J K Rowling**

* * *

"He is here" Narcissa whisper to me with a small tremble in her voice.

I didn't have to ask who and felt the blood in my face being drained. I was scared but tried to hide it behind a blank expression. The letter was a trap so I would come in the Manor for my initiation to the ranks, "Voldie" wanted me to receive the Mark. Cold sweat run through my whole body, a little voice inside me screaming to run away, far far away but my feet weren't agreeing with the statement.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and gave my aunt my best smile, one of us had to be the strong one. "Cissy, please take me to him" I said with my voice steady

Surprised my aunt took my hand and led me out from the parlor to the sitting area down the corridor. I knew every nook and cranny of the Manor since I spend most of my childhood in there. Though this time my Auror trained mind was remembering every single hidden door, passage for a quick escape. I wasn't ready to receive the Mark, I wasn't ready to choose a side. I didn't want to decide my role in the upcoming war. Walking down the corridor my feet were becoming heavier and heavier and I felt like I was going to my place of execution, wasn't far from the truth really when "Voldie" would use Legilimency to look inside my mind I would be as good as dead.

Cissy with trembled hands open the door, walking in first as if to protect me from my fate, my schooled facial features turned serious and I was sure that now I looked more like Father than Mother. The large room although filled with candles and the fireplace lit felt dark and cold. Four people were inside, not counting Cissy, who was still in front of me but closer than any other, to my surprise Bellatrix was there and so was Lucius both looking haunted and crazy though Bellatrix more comfortable and excited than the dreadful looking Lucius. Next to them was Draco, looking so pale that made me want to run to him and hug him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. The last person in the room was none other than The Man That Refused To Die.

"Voldie" stretched his arm towards me and beckoned me to come closer to him. I bit my lip hard enough that drew blood and willed myself to move feeling very shaky. _You are a Slytherin,_ I scolded myself, _you are not allowed to show weakness._ When I reached close enough I knew I was expected to kneel but exposing the back of my neck or lose from my eyesight to this man made me nervous beyond compare.

I looked deep into the red eyes mesmerized a bit, mostly scared his face was showing anything but his eyes were filled with amusement. His eyes travelled down my body making me feel like I was a piece of meat, living 8 years with the Slytherins' though made somewhat comfortable to that feeling because they only looked but never touched. He broke the silence after his lustful assessment.

"Miss Godric, I must say you grew up to be a beautiful young lady. It's really fortunate that you mix beauty with intelligence." his praise was raised by his Slytherin charm, _too bad he was old and missing and nose though._

For some reason I would never understand I decided to answer like this.

"Thank you, Mister Riddle. Your praise is most welcome, since you were once beautiful and intelligent." my answer made the room colder and Bellatrix hissed and turned to see her pulling her wand out.

Mine was already in my hand since I Flooed into the Manor though heed behind the sleeves of my black robes.

"Bella, please relax I'm sure Miss Godric meant no harm. She knows me only by reputation and been ambushed like that has made her rather, I would say… nervous." his calm demeanor scared me. Slytherin calm, usually hides anger which means pain for the opponent. He turned his attention back to me.

"Miss Godric, I would advise you to never call me by that name again. It would be unfortunate to have your lovely face painted with pain" and he grace me with a frightful smile.

"Of course, I would want that to happened either. So, how you would you prefer to call you, Sir?" the voice inside my head was freaking out _Why the FUCK are antagonize him? Do you have a death wish?_

The mirth in his eyes widened _, great now he thinks I'm entertaining_.

"Well, you have three choices My Lord, Master or my new personal favorite Voldie"

My hold body froze, truth be told I didn't build a very thick wall inside my head but I was sure I would at least caught him while he tried to get in. Apparently not, at that moment I wasn't just scared I was petrified. How much did he see ? How much did he know ? Was this conversation was just an entertainment before he Avada Kedavra me ?

"Don't worry so much, little witch, you are as I said veryintelligent and your mind walls very strong I only heard your nickname for me when you enter the Manor." he said soothingly.

"Why are you so honest ? You could have left me to believe you were inside my head?" even though grateful for his sudden honesty, I was suspicious of his very nature.

"I don't think ANY relationship must be based on lies? Don't you think, little one?"

"I find hard to believe you use honest with all your subj…. followers" I countered slowly trying to be polite.

"Well, yes idiots don't need the truth they need to follow orders." I somehow knew that was the end of that conversation so I remained silent.

After a few moments of silence and his wondering eyes again on my whole body he spoke.

"Do you know why you are summoned then?"

"I believe so, Sir"

I didn't even have time to think before pain shot through my body. A nonverbal and wandless Crucio was cast from a very calm looking Dark Lord. I fell on the floor hugging my body not letting my screams escape my mouth and looked defiantly back to him. Then I heard an agonized voice saying 'Please stop' that was definitely not my own but from a male and then pain seized.

"My Lord, please forgive her she hasn't had the time to get accustomed to call you those names" I felt the male voice approach but the pain leaving my body made me unable to recognize it yet.

Then two hands wrapped me around a hug holding me close to their chest. I only had to smell to recognize Draco's scent, it felt familiar and soothing while I was trying not to faint.

"I already gave her a choice to what she could call me and she didn't even after I so kindly warned her, I'm not being unreasonable here, she needs to do what she is told." Voldie said with his usual voice.

I was started to feel better so I pushed Draco away, not looking at him because I had made my decision and my decision could endanger him if I didn't play this right. My hands were on the floor and I tried to get up, pain shooting on the side of my body I fell when the curse had hit me. _Two broken ribs,_ was myassessment of my body, _escape was now very difficult and dangerous to achieve._ Standing steadily on my feet, my courage rouse like a lioness before a hunt. If I was going down I was going to take as many of those bastards down with me so for now all I had to do was to be pliant.

"He is right, Draco. I was rude. I'm sorry, 'Master', it would not happened again." I said calmly looking at him. I was pliant not submissive.

My "Master" looked please for a nano-second before his face return to his usual demeanor.

"Young Mister Malfoy, escort Miss Godric to her room that she will be living from now on. Miss Godric, I hope you don't object." He said almost wistful.

I shook my head "no" and let Draco help me walk, he didn't show how much of help he was though to the other in the room and I felt grateful to him not let me lose any more dignity. We walk out of the room, he close the door behind us, I tried to speak but he cover my mouth gently his hand. His index finger on his other hand motion to me to be quiet. I nodded and tried to walk again he stopped me again and I gave him a exasperated look. He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before pulling me on to him making me wrap my legs around him like a child and took me to my room.

I wanted to say thank you because my broken ribs where "killing me" but my pride kept me silent so I just wrapped my hands around his neck and heed my face. When I felt him stop and opened the door only to walk inside I was fighting hard not to cry. My pride wasn't strong enough to stop me the moment he close the door with his leg and said.

"You understand now?" his voice was soft close to breaking.

The Draco I knew back in the school would have run for the hills if a girl started crying in front of him. This Draco slid down to the floor with me in his lap and cried with me.


	3. Losing Your Mind

**Still don't own Harry Potter series**

After a lot tears, Draco and I sat on the floor with our backs to the bed silent, our eyes red and lost in the floor in front of us. We cried for the turn in our lives, the fear of dying at any second, the mad man in the sitting area and for the inevitable war that apparently we had to fight on the side our parent chose for us.

Draco decided to break the silence.

"So, how are you?" said with a humorous tone pulling his wand from his holster on his right arm and pointed on my ribs healing them.

A pained chuckle escaped me "Oh, you know me I'm always fine. And you?"

"Good, good. The Dark Lord is very pleased with me." this time he lost his humor and put the wand back in his holster.

"Are you pleased with yourself Draco?" I said with bitterness

He turned and looked at me, staring back at him I saw the anger in his grey eyes but his face was almost relaxed.

"Do you have a death wish, Allie? Why did you speak to him like that?" the anger made its appearance in his voice too.

"Come on, Malfoy. I was betrayed by my own family, my parents and send me here to receive the bloody Dark Mark. They want me to become a murderer of innocent lives so I can give the world to a half…" my sentence was cut off by Draco slapping on my cheek. And I looked at him surprised.

"Have lost your mind?" his voice a loud whisper.

I would have been angry at him for bitch-slapping me if I hadn't see his terror than shook his whole body. I opened my mouth to answer, to say anything really but I had nothing to say so I closed it again and return my stare back to the floor letting the silence fill the room again.

Draco tried to muffle his sob with his hands, but I heard it all the same and moved closer to him hugging him from the side. His head was on my chest and he had my arm with both of his.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry" I whispered on top of his head moving my free arm to stroke his blond hair soothingly

He cried a bit more in our uncomfortable hug, then he turned his head and body in an upwards laying position. Our eyes locked, I started stroking his forehead and hair slowly, his eyes closed at my ministrations and his face relaxed looking more and more as the boy that I known all this year. After a while his breathing even and unlabored I knew he had fallen asleep, and he did look like he needed it.

My cheek still felt hot but it didn't bother me, though I was still a little bit shocked at Draco raising a hand to anyone and especially to me. In all our fights the only thing he raised was his voice to threatened some with the "wait until my Father hears about this" and would run the other direction. Then if you were his friend or family he would come back a couple of hours later to apologize with his way, meaning sitting near you and either look at you with "I'm so lonely" puppy eyes or find a subject to start a conversation on.

This Draco was scared, angry, lost and my heart broke. He was always my friend, he always made me smile… Yeah he was a prick to many but what Slytherin who respect themselves isn't. I know his loneliness as it was mine too, been an only child in a pureblood family made you mature faster than other but also made you more childish than others. But, in this war only the children would fight either they were the only ones or had siblings. The only thing I liked about the "Dark" side was at least many adults would participate in this war.

The "Light" side was prepared to shove the young into battle without a second thought and the adults were putting all their faith in the shoulders of a young boy who had the terrible luck to be born on July 31. And those were the reason I didn't want to participate in a war made for "Voldie" and Albus, who the latter made his champion a 17 year-old boy. I didn't care for all the muggle-borns and "blood-traitors" in the world, I only cared for my loved ones, cruel but also true.

It was also cruel that the made you choose a side, not caring if both sides had parts of your loved ones and I knew I was the only one. The girl-friend I had Daphne Greengrass was the same she didn't care about blood status, If she like you she would hang out with you no matter what the public thought. The Greengrass' were lucky though "Voldie" never sought them out but the reason was never known, not even on the highest ranking of his followers. I didn't know how many others were on the fence like me but I knew the were out there, that made me feel a little better.

I had realized that I was crying until I felt Draco hand brushing the tears from my cheek, I looked down at him and he had a soft smile on his face. His eyes warm and inviting with an edge of sleep still in them.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey," he sang silently and I started to laugh "you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

We sang that verse two more times, both laughing at the memory of Lucius singing that to us before our sleepovers in the Manor. At the end of verse Draco started to sit up still hold his hand on my cheek, when we came face to face we stop singing and sobered up from the laughter. We were just looking at each other, eyes, nose, lips and then Draco brushed lightly my lips with his thump. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath from my nose only to open them again to see Draco with his eyes closed lean in on me, the moment our lips touched a pop-sound indicating the presence of an house elf made us jump up and away from each other. My legs cracking and protesting after so the hour Draco spend on them sleeping.

"Miss Godric and Young Master Malfoy, Master said you are requested downstairs. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes " said Pinky before bowing

"Thank you, Pinky. You can inform them will be there momentarily" I answered because Draco had found an interest in a hole on the wall.

The house elf popped out, leaving us alone again in the room.

"So…" I started saying but I was cut off again, happily by not a slap on the cheek but by a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get downstairs for now and then we can talk" he said with a trademark smirk making me raise an eyebrow but saying nothing.

He guided me outside of the room, his hand slid on my shoulders pull me closer to his body and I moved my arm around his waist. It was awkward we walked like that at school but now meant something more, we need each other strength even for walking towards the dinning room, moving closer to the man that gave us nightmares just by thinking about him. We didn't rush downstairs but we didn't stall either when we approached the doors to the dinning room we halted and turn to each other again, pulling in a hug.

"Give me strength" Draco whispered so silently I could barely hear him

"All I have is yours" I whispered back pulling away to open the doors.


	4. Close Encounters

**Hello, there people of . I hope you are enjoying my story so far, so If you do please please review, good bad terrible awesome whatever , I really like to know your opinion. :)**

* * *

Walking inside the dining room was causing shivers down my spine and definitely not the good kind. My "Master" was sitting at the head of the table with an expression that resembled a smile while talking animated with Bellatrix that was sitting on his right side. Bellatrix had a puppy eyed look totally hanging on his every word, if other weren't in the room this could totally would be a date on her deranged mind. On my "Master's" left side Lucius was sitting looking very haughty but silent, knowing him as long as I did I could see through his facade. He was tired and lost, I was sure now more than ever that he wanted out, he wanted to protect his family from the mad-man next to him, _sorry mate too late_ I thought. Narcissa was sitting next to her husband trying to drill a hole into the table, her hands on the edge of the table grabbing it hard like she was trying to convice herself not to bang her head on it repeatedly until she was unconscious.

When the door closed behind as all the heads turned toward us and my nervousness hit the highest point, _pliant pliant, you need to be pliant if you want to live to see another day or if you wanna talk about that almost kiss with Draco._ The thought made me somewhat comfortable enough to give my very best Slytherin smile and straight my shoulders.

"Oh, Miss Godric and Mister Malfoy how nice of you to join us so quickly, and here I thought you will be staying in your room quite… _longer"_ his innuendo made me mad but of course I would show it and I know Draco would be the same so I didn't turn to look at him.

"There was no need to, Master, as I don't have anything to place inside my room. Draco and I were just talking about past school experiences." I lied perfectly threw my teeth and I was sure he believed me because for a nanosecond he look displeased, then he gave a rawr of a laugh.

"Of course, of course. please sit down and let start eating. All of us must be famished, I know I am."

He gestured showed us to sit on his right side, mama-bear inside me rawred and went to sit next to Bellatrix not letting Draco next to the demented woman. It would have been perfect if we ate in silence because despite my fear I was famished but my "Master" wasn't into comfort.

"Miss Godric how are you liking your accommodations?"

"It's very nice, Master. Thank you for asking." the pliant mantra replaying in my head

"I must say I did not expect you to be so pliant. One Cruciatus Curse and you already calling me Master, I really thought I would have more fun teaching you." he was baiting me and I would indulge him if Draco hadn't placed his hand on my thigh. His support calmed me.

"I would want to be on your bad side, Master, but I can play that part if it makes you more happy." my politeness certainly had started to annoy him because his gaze left me and returned to his conversation with Bellatrix, blah blah blah fucking Mudbloods blah blah blah kill the filth blah blah blah I was tired!

Draco's hand was still on my thigh and I placed mine on his and gave him a light squeeze which he returned on my thigh before he withdraw it. The dinner lasted longer that I expected, eventually Lucius and Narcissa join in the conversation between Master and Bellatrix, Draco and I ate and then listened in silence. I took the time to think the almost kiss, I didn't really fancy Draco he was a bit younger than me and I knew him since we were both babies, but if I was being honest with myself I was a bit curious of how he tasted and if the kiss would have been good. I realized I was smiling and tried to fix my features back to a Slytherin posture, I almost didn't catch the feeling of someone invading my mind walls, it wasn't rough like the way Severus had done it when he was teaching me Legilimency but a soft as a feather nudge on my subconscious I drove it out with ease and I knew "Voldie" was testing me again.

I turned to look at him with the same innocent look I had before but he wasn't looking at me at all he actually look deep in conversation with Lucius. He was trying to impress me with his powers, _what a vain of a Master_ , I thought.

"I know you'll choose right, little girl. I'm sorry for earlier this days my anger gets the best of me, all this Mudbloods running around free while I have to hide inside this house." Bellatrix scoffed from beside me taking my hand into hers showing me her rotten teeth as she smiled.

I smiled back." Of course, Auntie, I understand but their is no need for you to apologize I was being impolite to our Master, he did what he had to do to correct me." she seemed really pleased with my answer but then again none knows what is going on inside an unstable mind.

"Then you should be excited for the ceremony next week." she said I choked on my drink and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Oh yes, thank you Bella, I almost forgot about that. Miss Godric, are you alright?" "Master" asked with a smile.

"Yes, Master. I just swallowed my drink wrongly." I manage to answer while coughing and choking covering my mouth with my hand.

"So the ceremony will be held next week, some children have yet to returned from Hogwarts, you two can wait until then or we can have a ceremony just for you." he had dangerous glint in his eye whole he spoke.

It was Draco turn to answer. "My Lord, I would like to share the honor with my friends, if that's possible. Allie, what do you think?" my answer was muffled by "Master"

"Oh, of course young people and their friends. Alright, next week it is then. So let's get some rest because tomorrow my _friends_ and I have a lot to do." We started getting up the table and Draco offered me his hand but before I was able to take it "Master" spoke again.

"Miss Godric, please going me a bit in the greenhouse for a little while" his eyes where gazing me and then he raised it a bit above me " Young Mister Malfoy, I promise to return her to you in a few moments. Just a little bit of talk, like I mentioned before she barely knows me I would like to change that." I didn't like his tone one bit but I went to him anyway when he offered me his elbow.

If I had looked the people in the room I would have seen the cheerful look on Bellatrix face, Lucius and Draco fixing their worried face into a mask of untroubledness and Narcissa's shocked expression. But I didn't, my already skyrocketed nerves couldn't fathom the idea that my eyes could wander anywhere else than the dangerous man that was holding my hand that rested on his elbow, thank Merlin the conservatory was close to the dinning room since both were on the left wing of the ground floor . He guided me silently through the corridor to the large greenhouse before started talking again.

"A beautiful evening isn't it ? For England I mean." At his words I looked up on the sky, the roof was made of glass.

"Have you travelled a lot, Master?" I said conversationally since my instincts were telling me to do so.

"I have actually. You know, Miss Godric, I hate formality when one on one. Please call me by my new favorite nickname that you named me with." he said with a humorous tone and for some reason I felt at ease only to realize he wanted me like this.

"Where have you travelled?" I asked withdrawing my hand from his elbow looking interestingly around me.

"Albania, Romania, Egypt wherever you can think that has fascinated history." I wasn't looking at him but I knew his gaze was on me again making me feel nervous again even when he voice sounded so gentle.

"Why do I feel like history had nothing to do with your visits in those countries" I said turning to him raising my eyebrow before he answered he rawr again in laughter.

"Seriously, witch, I never met another person like you so clever and brave. I think you and I are going to make a great team." I smiled at that but returned to my previous interest of the greenhouse.

Even though I made a point not really turning my back on him, suddenly I felt him a few inches behind me and though he was touching me in anyway I felt something crawling at my back, it was fear I realized on his next words.

"A very good match, indeed. What do you believe, my sweet?" his mouth was closer now because his breath made my hair move close to my ear.

Something had stuck on my throat, I wanted to cry or run away from him I didn't want to answer his question because that would mean my death but also couldn't not answer, I beg my mind for a diplomatic answer but it was coming up dry. I should have predicted this, I knew his looks he gave me, I knew how people looked at me, what they saw and what they wanted to do about it. For the wizarding world I was a prize, along with the other daughters of the Sacred Twenty Eight and inheriting my mother's beauty and my father's cleverness or cunningness whatever you want to call it, made me the wet dream of many boys of Slytherin and other Houses. Apparently "Voldie" was a person too and male from what I gathered from his name.

My opportunity for an answer came after a few moments when I felt again the light as feather touch on my mind, with no second thought I turned to face him.

"You did that at the table too. Why are you trying so much to get inside my head?" my voice came out a bit more angry than I intended but fortunately his good mood didn't change.

"You showed a real smile for the first time so I was intrigued to know why."

"I just remember that my familiar cat, Divico, would be very angry with me for living him with my parents. But your response doesn't really answer my question" I lied again easily and he seemed to believe me because he didn't push for more information.

"I already answered that question, little girl. You interest me, very much so." he was intoxicating even without a nose I felt like Eve from the Muggle stories and the serpent in front me was coaxing me to Dark side with ease.

His hand cupped my cheek and moved closer. I gulped, because let's face it no matter how much he sweet talked me, his face was more than a little vile, something apparently he didn't notice or cared enough to comment about and continued his "sweet talk".

"The way you walk in a room like you own everything just by looking at it, your undeniable strength of mind which repels all my invasions inside it even if you didn't know of them, your defiance in your stare even when your beautiful mouth sounds all too pliant." he moved his thump over my lips at the word 'mouth' brushing them and looking at them.

"Even when I tortured you, nothing, not a sign of pain in your alluring features. That look you gave me would have made any other man cripple with fear." well that broke his spell on me.

"You tortured me for my defiance but you also liked it? Isn't that a bit confusing?" he look thoughtful after my question and after a few moments he gave me back a bit of personal space.

"I like it when it's not in front of people, because then it becomes disrespect and no follower of mine will disrespect me. As you witness I'm very mercurial, even if I lack some emotions that they are not needed, I can be excitedly happy one second and the next kill someone out of spite or simply boredom. But if you initiated in my ranks honestly and fight by my side you will be rewarded the greatest honor, to talk to me freely without fear of death. Maybe some curses but none a goodnight sleep can't fix."

"So, you want me to become like my aunt to please you." I said disapprovingly and started wandering again in the greenhouse.

"Do I detect some mild vexation towards, Bella?" he said following me as I walked in front him.

"Mild vexation, oh no Voldie. I'm sorry but I don't want to become a deranged woman who thinks you are capable of loving her. Her weakness of not seen what's right in front of her disgust me." my words were filled with venom, I don't know what possess me but I had to speak out that moment.

His laugh returned louder than ever , I turned again toward him confused I was sure I was gonna get hexed for that. The look in my face must have tipped him of.

"Oh, come on, little girl, I'm not gonna hex you for saying the truth. I'll make you a promise, I won't hex you for anything when we are alone except if you try to do it first." I nodded continuing my walk.

"Plus, you call me by my nickname for the first time out loud- don't think I didn't notice you hadn't up until now. It really is funny, would you mind telling me why though you thought of it."

"Care to guess, _Master_? " I said full of tease.

The was a silence for a while, he was thinking of his answer. That gave me time to relax and enjoy the plants around me, Herbology was my favorite subject after all because it was the basis of Potions. _Know your plants, to create your potions,_ Severus had told me once _._ His gentle voice pulled me back on reality.

"I think you thought of the names "Dark Lord" and "You-know-who" were funny if not juvenile, and even though you do call me 'Master' I believe is to indulge me and not get yourself another Cruciatus Curse - I'm hearing that they are not fun on the victim- which show that you hate authority or someone exercising dominance over you but I digress. I'm sure that your _friends_ cringe if you say my full name, as they should, so to help them and yourself when the conversation came about me you shorten my name."

"I'm impressed your deduction was… almost perfect, Voldie"

"Where was I wrong, little one?" he said playfully as we reached to the entrance that lead inside the house. I gave him a mischievous look and beckon him closer with my finger, he rolled his eyes but lean closer.

"I don't hate someone exercising dominance over me, they have to earn my submission though." I whispered to his ear and left him to go to my room while his laughter followed me but not himself.

The walk back to my room, fortunately was companionless, because I need the time to think a bit before I went back to my room which surely had a anxious Dragon waiting for my return. I felt weird because he was almost normal when their was just the two of us, no hexes, no threats just a regular old a bit pervy old man. After he initial flirt and my obvious denial of it he became almost likable, of course that was his plan that's why he wanted to spend some alone time with me. He wanted me on his side and like the perfect sales manager he showed me what I could have been if I bought his lies. I contemplated if I could play the role of the happy subordinate to save my life, thankfully not Draco's because 'Voldie' seemed to believe the story I told earlier because he hadn't brought it up, plus I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him and it was my fault.

So, the question at that time was how long would I keep up this charade, I would be able to kill innocent people and there would be a mission to do that so I can show my allegiance to them, to root myself as a Death Eater. I wasn't able to find an answer that moment, so I let myself calm by remembering that almost kiss, like I already said I didn't really fancied him but only a blind person could resist the Malfoy charm and sometime even they were safe. I also knew that he had a small crush on me after the Yule Ball because he change his attitude towards me after that for a few months, he was being a lit too close for comfort and at the time I was dating Oliver Wood so I had shut him down like only a Slytherin could. On the other hand, I knew people did things they didn't mean while in high emotions like fear and Draco was terrified so maybe the almost kiss was just that.

I reached my room and entered only to find - surprise, surprise - Draco waiting for me passing the floor, when he saw me he launched at me almost knocking me off my feet and… he kissed me holding my face into his hands. Not an almost kiss, not even a little one. It was desperate, seeking for something that I didn't know if I had. My surprise and my reluctance to reciprocate the kiss made him bit my bottom lip making me yelp and affectively opening my mouth, he push his tongue in my mouth tasting me while I tasted him, and I was hooked on it as he realized I wasn't going to push him away he pinned me to the wall. My fists wrapped on the front of his black blazer pulling him closer to me, he moaned into my mouth and I moved my hands up to his hair taking control of the kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing like that he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, we were looking at each other while we tried to get our breathing back to normal. He hands moved on my waist and mine wrapped around loosely on his neck.

"Thank Salazar, you are alright. You were gone almost an hour. I thought…" I shushed him because his voice was breaking and if he broke, I would break.

"It's fine. We talked, he laughed and he seems very please with my physical attributes and mental composure."

"Physical attributes?" asked a bit confused and a bit angry. I unwrapped him from my arms and pulled my wand to Transfigure my clothes to pajamas.

"Oh, yes your Lord find my features _alluring_." I half laughed while I looked my appearance on the mirror. A black T-shirt with black pajama bottoms.

"Oh, right." he said a bit put off. I turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Erm..I think is very late for our talk about what happened earlier and now can we postpone it for tomorrow?" Draco asked while reverting his eyes down on the floor trying to hide his blush.

I laughed because it was the cutest and most Draco thing I could imagine at that moment, his white skin with the pinkish cheeks made him look his age and himself. He looked at me pleased but still embarrassed, I offered him my hand which he took happily and I pull him close for a hug. His jaw was at my forehead and a nestled to his neck smelling what could be describe as Draco's scent. His hands again on my waist as his fingers caressed me little, letting out a contented sigh.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I asked from his neck while fighting a yawn. He pulled back and he eyed at me with a exasperating look that looked too faked.

"Miss Godric, I am appalled! What kind of a man do you think I am? I'm some slag from Knockturn Alley, you know. If you want this body you gotta dine and wine it first!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at him and sat on my bed.

"Fine, Mister Malfoy. Then goodnight and sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Godric I would want to break your heart by declining your offer, of course. So I will sleep with you… but no funny hear?" he said deep in his role and walked to his side of the bed. I flicked my wand to turn off the lights.

So, we lay on the bed staring at it's roof in an awkward silence. Then Draco pulled me close so we would face each other on our sides.

"I'm really glad you are here. And that you came back in one piece after your little date on the greenhouse."

"Are you a bit jealous of that fact ,Draco?"

"Wanna snog some more?" he did wait for an answer as I didn't expect him to answer mine.


	5. Duelling Surprises

**I do NOT own Harry Potter**

* * *

I woke up to a feeling of someone kissing my neck, a hand stroking my side and a contend moan close to my ear. I turned my head a bit to see the blond wizard smiling down at me with a puffy eyes and smiling lips. I was not a morning person so I grunted and turned to my pillow again.

"Good morning, sunshine" he said with a chuckle.

I murmured my answer, I needed more sleep but my brain started to working out where I was and memories of the night before flooded my mind.

"Come on, you got to get up. They would be waiting downstairs for breakfast." Draco said and tried to move away, I grabbed his and pulled him over to me, now laying on my back.

He smiled and his body covered mine, a little morning snog session never hurt anybody as far as I knew, even if it was with their best friend and you were both trying to forget the horrors of the other side of the door. Draco's hands were on my sides traveling down to my thighs and back up, our noses eskimo kissed but our lips hadn't met yet. My hands were on his back trying to find all his athletic muscles. Our eyes were shut, it was like we we trying to get to know each another through touch and scent. The moment was over quickly with a knock on my door. Draco jumped to his side of the bed as far away from me as possible.

"Ally, is Draco in there with you?" Lucius voice from the other side of the door sounded concerned.

"Yes, please come on in Lucius." I said and rolled my eyes when I heard him knock again. He was doing it on purpose so I had to get up.

I opened the door to a very genuinely worried Lucius, who moved inside my room almost with a sprint to feet of the bed.

"Why are you in here, Draco? I've been looking everywhere for you? Didn't you thought of telling anyone you changed rooms? Do you know how worried I've been? I thought … you were … that he" for the first time in my life I witness Lucius Malfoy unable to form a sentence. I placed a hand on his arm hopefully to calm him down.

"Lucius, it was my fault, I was…. uncomfortable last night with all that happened and I asked him to stay with me and as a perfect gentleman he agreed." The look on Lucius face changed mercurially first was doubtful, then was thoughtful, then contemplative and finally serious.

"Stop helping him getting out of trouble, Alicia, he is never going to become a grown man if you constantly fight his battles for him." Lucius was calling me by full name I knew I had to be serious now myself but I burst out laughing.

"Really, Lucius? Everybody calls him "Wait until my father hears about this" and I'm the source of the problem ? " I said trying to breath, laugh and form a sentence. Draco scowled at me but Lucius had settle down, I almost thought I saw a tiny hint of a smile too.

"Come down for breakfast when you dress up, Lord has a lot to talk about." Lucius says and looking Draco and I back and forth, he is sure what to make of the scene.

I nod and he walks out closing the door behind him. Draco is still scowling at me and I gave him my middle finger for a response and a smile. I called one of my house elf nanny, Lulu, so she could bring some clean clothes for me, I was in need of a shower but I didn't have much time so I settle for a strong Scouring Charm, my hand moves with a smooth, sinuous motion, like a letter S that hurt my skin but made me feel more human than before.

Draco had already left to change and I knew he would come back so we can go together downstairs, I put my long hair in a ponytail and I put make up on from the neseser that Lulu brought me. I think the safest way to put on make up is the muggle way, because I don't need to be on full focus so the line of my eye pencil doesn't end up on my forehead. With a knock on my door, Draco steps in without waiting for an answer and looks at me like I've grown 3 heads.

"Why are you wearing make up?" he voice indicates that I had lost my mind.

"Why are you wearing hair jell?" I mimic his voice and the expression on his face.

"Whatever, start moving, Princess. We are already late." he said and I let him grab my arm and guided me downstairs.

We mostly eat in silence again, listening the conversations around us. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus, and his brother,Rabastan , had joined us at the table looking extremely tired but happy to be there. I was instructed by my "Master" to sit next to Rabastan and to my surprise Draco between Lucius and Cissy. I wasn't sure if he suspected anything about Draco and I but I wasn't going to question him in front of others, our talk last night made me aware of the boundaries of our "relationship".

My wish of silence was again denied by my "Master".

" Miss Godric, I heard on multiple occasions to be referred to as Ally, do you mind if I started calling you that?" his voice smooth as silk and tantalizing for my denial,which he hoped I gave.

"I do not mind nicknames, Master, if they are from close friends." I didn't want to play his game, but hearing my nickname from his lips made my skin crawl.

"Of course, and we are not yet close friend since we met only yesterday but I would like to call you something else rather that "Miss Godric", how about Alicia?" It wasn't really a question and this time I knew a diplomatic answer would result me on the floor being Crucioed until I was grasping for air.

"If you want to, I would very much like it. " I answered not knowing exactly where this was going.

"So, Alicia may I see your wand, please?" he said gesturing his hand forward.

"Excuse me?" I panicked, my wand was my only defense at this point in time and what he was asking me made me break my perfect features into one of horror.

"Your wand, Alicia." he said with a bored tone but his eyes showed amusement.

Very slowly I reached for my holster on my left arm and got up to give him my wand, the walk there only fifteen steps back it felt like hours. I handed him my wand and schooled my features back to their perfect state. He was examining it carefully, with his eyes and hands and I almost felt like I was looking at Ollivander when he felt please from his examination, he turned to me.

"Hawthorn Wood, 13", but I can't understand the core." he said with amusement.

"Dragon's Heartstring, Master." I offered with a little pride.

"Complex, intriguing and conflicted nature, much like it's owner. I must say your wand fights me a lot, it does not like me holding it at all." he continues his amusement while giving it back to me.

When I took it back, I tried to walk back to my sit but he grabbed my wrist in his cold hand, I instinctively tried to pull away because I hated cold hands, his grip though was strong.

"Rabastan, what a wonderful idea my friend. Why don't we go on the training grounds outside and observe this youngsters on what they have learned in school." he was now showing his dangerous smile and when I looked over to Rabastan he looked proud.

"Master, I was thinking of dueling Miss Godric myself, even in Azkaban we heard tales' of her accomplishments, though mostly through her proud uncle, Lucius." Rabastan voice was rough, like he barely ever spoke.

"Her accomplishments, of course, you were trained to be an Auror haven't you?" Master was now very excited.

"What did you expect, Master, for me to wait for a nice pureblood wizard to pop the question so I can spend my life drink in tea and gossip? Surely, my reputation began on my first year when I made Professor Snape angry because I could answer all of his questions and offered my opinion on them."

At that Master, Bellatrix and the brothers gave a dark laugh and the Malfoys' smiled, people seemed always to forget I was a Slytherin through and through. When they stopped laughing I offered my opinion on the previous matter.

"I don't think it would be fair for Draco to fight against me, my training … " I was silenced by my "Master" when he raised his hand and gestured me to "zip it".

"It would not be a fight it's a mild duel, my dear. We just want to see your skills, that's all."

I didn't like at all where this was going, but followed them anyway, Draco was on my side when we walked outside. He was nervous enough to risk been seen stroking the outside of my fingers with his own. He was trying to reassure me that he would be fine or I would be or both.

The training area, was much like the Room of Requirement, all you had to do was to think how the "arena" was to set, If the area would be warmed or chilled, what kind of setting will they be. Voldie thought of the forest but simpler that the Forbidden one at Hogwarts.

Draco and I walked on our sides and faced each other, Voldie put his hand up, we bode to each other and we watch him drop his hand. First to attack was Draco.

"Serpensortia!" and a snake was shot through his wand hissing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Malfoy. Confundo!" Draco tried to move away but I was not aiming at him my charm hit the snake.

The snake turned his back on me and left the training grounds. Before Draco had the chance to say anything I hit him with a Densaugeo.

"If you need to go classic, Malfoy, be smart about it." I was taunting him because I wanted him angry unfocused so I didn't have to show my true power, not in front of them. And most importantly, I didn't want Voldie to think he could use Draco against me.

Without talking Draco used a Finite Incantatem, and attacked me with a Tickling hex which I dodge easily, only to realize a second later that I could move my feet. That little bastard had used a Stickfast hex (Collo-shoo for the Greeks ;) :P) with no incantation.

"Thank for the advice, Godric." his trademark smirk was their to piss me off.

I send his way a Pepper breath hex with no incantation and then a Finite Incantatem to myself so I could be released. I turned to look at Draco who was spitting, cursing and dark looks towards me. Another silent hex hit me on the chest and from the pain of it , it was a Stinging spell. I opened my eyes to see a bolder close to him and threw a Oppugno Jinx to it hitting Draco on the side.

We went on for hours, with small breaks where our audience congratulate us for our quick thinking. Voldie was having a lot of fun and was looking at me like a wolf stalking his prey. Rabastan might have not understood that his Lord had stake his claim on me because he was giving me himself wolfish look and when he would talk to me he would touch me on the shoulder or on the arm. I hated been touched if I hadn't initiated first. Rabastan didn't seem to notice and continued giving us advice for the duel.

Draco on the other hand look furious, firstly from my taunting and then his eyes would look lethal every time Rabastan would touch me. I wanted to kick him for showing emotions in front of Voldie when I knew he was smart enough to realize that would help Voldie to have something up his sleeve against him.

I was tired, Draco had grow into a worthy duelist over the years something that had gone unnoticed by me. His hexes and charms had me pulling every Auror training I've learned the past three year but I was still careful. It was exhausting to try not to use all of my powers when I had to fight, but I had given my promise to Remus to always hold back.

Around early noon, utterly exhausted we were told that we were free to do as we pleased. Draco took my hand before I had time to protest and we returned to my room upstairs. When we stepped inside, we were still silent.

"I will go to my room to have a shower because I think I never have shed so much sweat. After that do you want me to come back here?" Draco was looking at me and his cheeks were turning pink again.

"Are you actually asking if I want you to stay with me again, Draco?" I said smiling at him.

"Well, it occurred to me yesterday I didn't ask if you wanted so…" his pink cheeks were darkening so I knew it was hard for him to form that sentence so I took pity on him.

"Thank you for asking, that's very polite of you. And yes, I do want you to come back here." I said and I reached to his shirt with my hands pulling him closer.

I gave him a single lip kiss, sucking his upper lip. He moaning into my mouth, giving me a much wanted access into his mouth and tasting again with my tongue his perfect taste. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his body and I felt his growing erection on my stomach. _No need to get into that right now,_ I thought and broke the kiss. He protested with a whimper.

"We both are filthy and I'm in need of a good bath. Meet me back here when you're done." I said as sweetly as possible but firm. We weren't going to go that far right now.

I turned and walk inside my en-suite bathroom. The bathroom was large, and the tiles resembled light brown rocks. It had both a shower and a bath, well the bath was more like a small pool. Right next to the sink with a large mirror, were shelves that had towels on for the face, the head and the body.

I walked to the small pool because I wasn't sure if I could stand up in the shower, and filled it with boiling hot water. I laid in it, and I felt my muscles relax, I had to be careful not to fall asleep in there.

I started to think what had happened earlier with Draco. I was sure where we were going with all the snogging, I mean I did but I could place my feeling of something missing. I had come to the conclusion that I did like Draco despite or because of his brattiness, his hidden sweetness, his intelligent mind.

A faint knock on my door pulled me from my thought and I figured that Draco was back. So I rinsed and walked out of the bath. I used my wand to dry my hair, realizing that I hadn't brought anything to wear I wrapped myself with a towel and returned to my room. As i was heading to the walk in close I could feel Draco's eyes watching me but I made a point not to turn to look, we weren't ready yet for that. I found my usual pajamas a green tank top with black pants and walked back to the bathroom to change.

When I returned I found Draco a few feet away from the bathroom door standing with a predator's posture. I didn't have time again to react, when his lips crashed mine, his hands went straight under my ass and pulled me up, I immediately responded with locking my feet on his waist and my arms around his neck. He backed me to a wall to level my weight and his hands started to journey on my sides, over my breast, around my throat. He ground his hips on my center occasionally, involuntarily drowning out a moan from my throat. When I bit his bottom lip a little harder than gently, he groaned and pulled me away from the wall and led me onto the bed, with that he stilled his movements, he took a moment to look at me, it was like he never had seen me before, he look more calm now and slowly he made his way back to me.

His lips found mine again but now it wasn't hungry, it was sweet and slow. He broke the kiss, and Eskimo kissed our noses. It was a scene from the morning, how it would have been if Lucius hadn't interrupted us.

"I wanted to do that since this morning" Draco whispered looking at me and moved his head so our foreheads touched.

"Me too" I whispered back, the fatigue was winning over my arousal.

Draco must been feeling the same because he pulled me with him on the center of the bed and held me close to his chest and gave my forehead some kisses. He breath became even after awhile and I was lullabied to sleep from his heartbeat.

It had been an exhausting day and I knew that so the several next would also be difficult. What I didn't know that in a week's worth an unimaginable nightmare would start for me and nothing had ever prepared me for that.

* * *

 **Please review I'd love to hear your opinions over my fanfic!**

 **xoxo**


	6. Fear, Loss And Other Disasters

Still don't own anything from Harry Potter series.

* * *

Waking up next to Draco was becoming a habit, we would wake up with him spooning me and giving me small kisses on my neck until I decided to turn around and have a full snog session. We weren't going further that kisses and touches, and we were avoiding dangerous place of the others body. After we both felt that we had a fill of each other for that time being we would get up, change and make our way for breakfast.

I had asked Draco to be careful around them and explained him my reason for it, he made me promise though that the minute my door close we would act normal around each other.

The dueling matches continued daily, thankfully not as long as the first day, but now we were been watched by Rabastan, who would give us advices, different strategies or just praises. It felt like part of the initiation to the ranks and by the looks of it Draco and I would be in the front row.

From the moment I was in Rabastan line vision though without someone else close by he would start talking to me about duels, my past achievements, his past achievements. He was the only one that talked, not because I didn't try but you could get a word in if you weren't "Master".

Rodolphus had come to my rescue several times, I was starting to like the tall, brown haired gentleman, he seemed less crazy than his younger brother and his wife. That had initiated a small jealousy spar with Draco, which ended with me straddling him on bed pinching his private place asking with a soft voice to apologize, guess who won.

One day, my parents decided to grace their daughter with their presence, the day had gone by smoothly, well for the most part. "Master" praised me to my parents and they looked proud of me, but Rabastan even though had complimented my skills and made somewhat inappropriate, for my father, comments about me or more precisely the movement of my body. Rodolphus had reprimanded him immediately, after he saw the death glares he was receiving from my father and Lucius, Draco had only dug his fingers into my thigh which made me yelp while I tried covering it with a cough. My parents decided that they would stay until I received the Mark, I was less than excited.

Three days before the initiation, on a Sunday, another person came to live with us, a tall, muscular, black haired, Italian hottie of the Slytherin house, or that's how he described himself, Blaise Zabini. This tall muscular dude as I called him was the definition of the "it boy", he never wore the same outfit more that once, he always put fashion first and I was sure he wore make-up, nothing to heavy but his face never really 'shined'.

The two best friends were mostly polite to it's other, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by me because the two of them wreck havoc in Hogwarts grounds just a few months ago, but I rationalized because of the place we were and the person living with us. He came through the fire place as Draco and I were having a quiet time on the parlor reading our favorite books and drinking pumpkin juice. I squealed with delight when I saw him and through myself to him like I hadn't seen him in years, he gave me trademark bear-hug while laughing at my excitement.

"If I knew that a few weeks without communication would make you fall in my arms, I would have done it sooner, Princess. Hello mate." his voice was laced with sarcasm feeling his head move indicating that the last part was referring to Draco and I pulled away from him.

"And just like that, the moment it's gone. How are you?" I asked while pulling him on the table to sit with us. I sat between them.

"Fine. I literally just came back from Hogwarts when my mother told me to come here, and now I know why. It was to see you, Carina." he took my hand and kissed it he was on full flirt mode.

Generally, this types of declaration made me sick to my stomach but Blaise was a known womanizer and a friend so I rolled of my eyes and a wipe of my hand on my t-shirt, it was enough to make us laugh.

"So, oh so great Princess of Slytherin, why are you staying with my dear friend this summer?" Blaise asked as I poured him some pumpkin juice on a glass.

"Well, our Lord and Master had me come here with the pretense of a fancy meal by Auntie Cissy." I answered humorously watching him lose color from his face.

"He's here?" he voice lower that a whisper. We nodded back at him.

"Che cagna" he exclaimed, he was hyperventilating. ' _That bitch'_ was probably his mother.

"It's not that bad he will only pay attention to you for a little bit anyway, he is enchanted with our Princess over here. They have long night walks every now and then." Draco answered half humorous half pissed and Blaise picked up on that.

" You don't like sharing, Malfoy?" he said to Draco teasingly.

"Malfoys' don't share, Zabini" he teased back. So I slapped them both in the back of their heads.

"Both of you idiots, I'm not an object to be shared."

"Feisty, mmm I like it." Blaise said and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and got up.

"Let's go for you to meet him, he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Drink your pumpkin juice quickly."

He drank with one gulp and offered me his elbow, licking his lips again. I motioned Draco to follow us and guided them to the greenhouse where "Master" spend most of his time. He was there sitting like the king himself in the gazebo at the far end of the greenhouse enjoying the almost sun of England with his eyes close. I coughed to attracted his attention when we were close enough and fixed a bright smile on my face. He turned to look at us with a frightful smile on his face.

"How kind of you, Alicia, to bring me our new guest to greet me. Mister Zabini, I presume." he said while he walked towards us. Zabini was schooled enough to take bow in his presence but held my arm inside his elbow.

"Thank you, my Lord for the invitation, I'm honored. I was just thinking that my mother should have told me I was coming to meet you."

"I see, some Slytherins have become skillful at bending the truth. Much like your…. Princess." his voice was smooth as silk as always and just enough dangerous tone to send a chill down your spine. He motioned me to come closer to him, I obliged.

"Thank you for coming anyway, Mister Mister Zabini. Malfoy, escort mister Zabini to his chambers. I must have a meeting with Alicia." he said while he took my arm in his hand and manhandled me back to the gazebo.

They both bowed and turned to leave, Draco turned one last time and I gave him a reassuring smile even though I was frighten myself for what Voldie had in store for our 'meeting'.

"Alicia, what can you tell me about mister Zabini?" he asked pulling my attention back to him.

"Well we've been friends since my third year, he is funny, definitely a ladies man but he very smart his scores are a bit lower that Theodore Nott who is a genius, he is a skilled dueler and a quick thinker. He is also fiercely loyal to those close to him. And … I don't know what else to say." I said honestly Blaise Zabini was a good guy despite his sex-escapades.

"Theodore Nott? Thoros offspring? A genius?" for the first time I saw my "Master" give me a genuine surprised look and I chuckled at his expression.

"Why, Voldie? Isn't Nott Snr smart enough pawn…emm I mean follower?" he face returned to his natural frighting smile and scoffed.

"Hardly. But he does follow order to the letter. Anyway, I don't want to speak about other men right now." his hand found a strand of my hair and started playing with it, almost distracted by it.

"And what would you like to talk about this time?" I said with the sweetest voice I could master without being too obvious. He dropped his hand from my hair taking my hand in his own and he brought it in front of his non existing nose smelling it.

"I have a meeting in a few hours with some … friends. Would you like to join me, little one?" his voice sweeter than honey, I trembled a bit under his stare, thankfully he took it as a positive sign because he gave me a smile.

"Can't stay away from me anymore, Voldie?" I tried to joke, so I didn't have to answer. He laughed again.

"You can say that. You can also say that you have become my weakness." he said with a false sincerity and I gave him a hurtful look.

Muggles' have the Golden Globes and the Oscars and I was about to win them all.

"You don't like being my weakness?" he asked satisfied kissing my hand that he still held.

"No, Voldie. I don't want to be anyone's weakness. I'm a raw strength, ready to be harnessed if someone is ready to achieve greatness." I held his gaze strongly, actually everything I said was true for my perspective. And quoting Sirius wasn't that bad either.

"You really are a rare gem, my sweet. But I need your answer now, Alicia."

"Of course I'll come, Master." I said breathlessly looking at him almost dazed, true to the art of my deception.

He gave me smile again, a frightful smile, and I gulped the vomit in my throat like it was honey smiling back at him. He got up lifting me up with him gracefully, indicating that our 'meeting' was over.

"Go get ready then, also tell your … boys to not be alarmed. You will be brought back, at a pristine condition." his words were careful, and the hidden message behind them was clear, he knew about Draco and I even if I did a hell of a job to cover it and he also knew Blaise's earlier comments.

"I will. When do we leave?" my voice was a bit more timid that I intended to.

"We will meet at the entrance at 5 o'clock sharp." his amusement was so evident that I knew I lost this battle of wits.

I did a curtsey and left him on the gazebo. I knew his eyes would follow me until I was out of sight, so I kept my shoulders and head up proudly, I was still frightened to have my back turned to him even if his… friendliness grew this past two weeks, but I walked lazily out of the greenhouse. On my way to the stairs to the second floor i encountered my crazy aunt. My face morphed into an excited state.

"Bella, has Master told you?" her expression was happy and somewhat lost.

"What, my little one?" she said with a motherly voice walking closer to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Master, wants me to come with you at today's meeting at 5 o'clock." I said excitedly removing her hands from my shoulders and keeping them in to my own. She was beyond paranoid to let her touch me in her own accord. A squeal of delight and teenage jumping up and down was a reaction that frighten me but not as much as when she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I knew, Master, would see your potential as he saw mine. And you don't even have the Mark yet, but do not fret, my lovely girl. After this mission I'm sure that he will give it to you the moment we return." she spoke into my hair, while she stroke them lightly like a child strokes the hair of a doll before pulling her head off.

To say her word sacred the living shit out of me would be an understatement but I hugged her back, acting happy with his choice of me at his side.

"I can't wait to tell Draco and Blaise, they will be so happy for me." I said overselling my story and she let me go.

"Of course, they will be so jealous. But not everyone is worthy to be the chosen ones to our Master's service." she gave me one last smile and glided inside the room where the small library was.

I knew the guys would freak, especially Draco, but I couldn't really turned down "Master"'s order if I wanted to live into my 20's at least. So I made my way quickly to my room, where I found … no one. I figured the two boys where at Blaise's room so I walked there, knowing it would be close to Draco's room. Before knocking the door I heard muffled loud voices, they were fighting, curious because the two of them were like brothers. I knocked annoyingly with both my fists and a smirk on my face, angry Slytherin boys were always fun to play with. The door opened and a very angry Blaise was behind it, when he saw me he changed his features into calmer state.

"So, little snakes, what are you fighting about?" I was the first to speak.

"Who is fighting? We are having a loud conversation, Carina. Don't we, Draco?" He said taking my hand and guiding me inside the room.

"Malfoy's don't fight. Fights are beneath them." he scoffed haughty and humorously.

"Fine, then. What were you conversing loudly about?" I asked not believing them for a second.

"Nothing of importance, Ally. How did your _meeting_ with Master go?" Draco answered successfully changing the subject. I eyed them both and I knew I wasn't going to find out what happened… yet, so I answered.

"He wants me to go somewhere with him in … two hours. Apparently auntie Bella will come with." I watched for the second time today Blaise to lose the blood from his face joined by Draco.

"Why?" Blaise asked stupefied. Draco sat down on an armchair looking paler than he usual pale self.

"Because the sky is blue." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?" Blaise looked confused.

"Stupid questions, stupid answers. I told you he is enamored with her, he wants her by his side. Fuck! He knows, doesn't he?" Draco was as predicted freaking out.

"He did say to tell both of you to not to be afraid and that he will bring me back in pristine condition." I said leaning at the office table in the room, looking at them both.

Blaise surprised me by pulling me into a hug, not his usual bear-hug, but one hand holding the back of my neck and the other my waist, and I heard him inhale. Feeling a bit awkward, because it didn't felt awkward I patted his back, letting him smell away. I turned to look at Draco, his was trying to pierce a hole on the floor with his stare, rubbing his face or pulling a bit his hair. I knew the horrors he was imaging happening to me and I wanted to remind him that I was training to be an Auror and he should be scared for me but I also felt something warm my heart knowing he cared enough about me to be freaking out like that.

"You can't go." he whispered and he turned to look at me, his eyes pleading. Blaise let me go and turned to looked at him .

"Are you an idiot? If she denies, she will be tortured or worse killed. Is that what you want?" he asked looking and sounding frustrated. Draco ignoring him still looking at me pleading.

"Please, Ally. I have a terrible feeling about this." I could barely hear him, his whispered voice breaking, broke my heart.

I walked towards him, kneeling in front of him, my hands on his cheeks pulling towards me until our foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and moved his hands on top of mine, I could feel him shiver.

"Look at me, you stupid snake." I said adoringly. His eyes snapped opened looking back at me, they were red from unshed tears.

"I will go…." I started to say.

"No, no please." he whispered hysterically tightening his grip on my hands.

"Shh, let me talk, sweetie." I said with the same tone and he whimpered closing his eyes again.

"I will go, play the bodyguard or whatever he wants and come back for dinner." I said while stroking his cheeks with my thumps.

"If something happens…" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Nothing will happen to me, stupid snake. It's just a meeting, he probably just wants to see if I'm ready to join him."

Blaise was looking at us while I tried to calm Draco and silently made his way next to us. He put his hand on top of Draco's head.

"She's gonna be fine, mate. She is the strongest witch of our generation." his tone was now calming and reassuring.

I look at him silently thanking him, turning my attention back to an almost calm Draco, he really surprised me by voicing his feelings with Blaise in the room but then again he was horrified to let me go with the mad pair alone anywhere. Blaise and I spend an hour, trying to calm Draco with jokes, slaps on the back of the head and facts of how little chance I had to be hurt. Draco spend the hour with me in his lap, his face hidden on my neck and his hands around my waist while we all sat on the floor. It might come off really wrong but I liked that Draco was so attached to me, I also liked double-teaming with Blaise to calm Draco, I also realize the looks Blaise was giving Draco were not in the least friendly nor brotherly, but didn't say anything.

It was time for me to change, so I left Blaise's room with Draco hot on my trail. I knew he was in need of his snugly time so I Scourgify myself and changed clothes quickly so he could do whatever he wanted with the limited time. So when I was putting my shirt on, I had already put on a pair of leggings and my boots, he came from behind me and started kissing my neck I turned around immediately to capture his lips, we both moaned at the contact, I pulled us back to the bed and he, without breaking the kiss, spread my legs apart and settling between then. The kisses were slow and sweet, caressing each others hair, face and arms, stopping only to look into each others eyes and smile. The moment ended to soon for both of us but it was time for me to meet "Master".

"I need to go now, stupid snake."

"You are a snake too, you know. And princess, be careful and come back ok? " Draco tried to act brave and with one last kiss let me go.

At the entrance, I met Voldie, Crazy and Somewhat Sane Husband, a bit relieved Rodolphus was coming with I relax in their presence.

"Are we going in a double date, 'Master' ?" I said jokingly , he laughed but didn't honor me with an answer. Extended his hand in front of him beckon me to take it.

"How do you feel about Side-Along?" he asked me but before I got a chance to answer he apparated with me. I didn't look around to where I was as I moved away from him to empty my stomach hiding what was going on. He laughed again.

"That was not funny, 'Master'." I said when I was done.

"It was from where I was standing, Alicia." he said with an almost bored tone.

"Where are we? And we are the others?" I turned to face him and asked.

"They are checking the perimeter. And it's a surprise. Closer your eyes, little one" I did as he asked, I felt his hand grabbing my arm and manhandling me again in front of him, my back touching his front.

"It's a surprise and a gift to you. Open your eyes." he whispered close to my ear, almost touching it with his lips.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the most horrifying scene, well the scene was horrifying it was orange and fun. We were at the side of the shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I felt my heart ache and the rhythm that it was beating became frantic. Why were we here? How did he know about the Twins? Were we gonna attack them? Kill them? my thoughts were turning dark and me extremely scared of the outcome.

"What the fuck?" I whispered before I realized I was speaking out loud.

"What was that, little one? I'm quiet old, I didn't hear you. Aren't those two your best friends? Aren't you excited to see them?" I didn't or could answer I walk out of his embrace and walked a few step closer to the shop. A sign outside was writing:

" _WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT_ _YOU-KNOW-WHO_ _?_

 _YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT_ _U-NO-POO_ _—_

 _THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_ "

Voldie followed me and read the sign laughing. I turn to look at him trying to look the part.

"Well, I understand why they are your friends. Same sense of humor, rude while speaking my name." his eyes landed on me, he was finding the situation very entertaining.

"Why are we here, Voldie?" I asked silently, my wits were lost in the shock of the terrifying answer.

"Alicia, are you scared I might kill your friends?" his hand moved closer to my face capturing with two fingers my chin, making me look at his eyes, red as fire.

My answer was lost in the wind, he didn't care for my answer though.

"You will go inside and ask them to join us, it's close to closing time so I'll let you talked to them for a bit before you ask them. If their answer is yes, you'll come with them outside here and we'll all go back to the Manor, but if the answer is no you will cast a Patronus, you will send it to your Bella and come back here to find me. Understand?" his grip on my chin was tightening while he talked and now was painful.

"I understand, Master." I whispered knowing that he will hear me because he was standing very close to me. Next thing I know his lips found mine, the kiss was light as feather and his lips didn't move just touched mine. He let go and push me to the direction of the entrance.

I was officially fucked, the twins were fucked, my worst fears had come and didn't knock at my door but rather broke my door down and demanded payment. Any of the Weasley's would die first before accepting to become a Death Eater, even the spineless one Percy, and the twins would definitely die with a smile on their faces, happy with their choice. I didn't know what to do a way for the three of us to survive, now my divided choices were in front of me. Could I turn my back to my best friends, my brothers at heart so I would't lose my life? Could I abandon Draco and Blaise with a house full of lunatics and become a blood-traitor so I could save my friends? Which side should I choose ? Dark or Light ? Evil or Good ? Power or Weakness ? Hate or Love?

The entrance was in front of me now, my hands were shaking, actually my whole body was, I felt the protective wards around the place and felt myself relax a fraction, at least nobody could hear us when we talked and people that have had Mark could not enter. The moment I walked in cheerful noise hit me like a ton of bricks, it was close to closing time but the place was buzzing with customers. It didn't take long to find one of them at the stair going up to the second floor for the adult section was my crush from my first year to the fourth and currently best friend/brother Fred Weasley, looking happy and tired. He hadn't noticed me yet so I made my way to him stealthily at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ahem, Mister Weasley" I shrieked with my best imitation of Dolores Umbridge. He almost jumped and pulled his wand out before I got another word out.

"What the fuck, Godric?! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" he said with a smile moving closer to give me a hug.

"How have you been? We were getting worried, you haven't answered a single letter for three weeks now." he continued with his hands on my shoulder looking at me as if to find any injures.

"I know, I'm sorry but I wasn't …" I was cut off by someone hugging me from behind and pulling me around in a circle. The offensive force was none other that my other best friend/brother George Weasley. I laughed hard when he got dizzy and let us fell into the ground.

"Oh for the love… Forge you made her one with the pavement, no wonder she never comes around!" Fred scream at his brother while trying not to laugh. George got me up in a strangest way possible making me laugh again.

"Oi Godric, come for a love potion, dearie? Just for you, I'll give it half off." George said with a wink and I gave him a very polite… middle finger.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure, o great princess of Slytherin." they said in unison giving me a curtsey.

I gulped turning my face serious, I knew what I had to do but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I motioned them to the back door where it led to their potions lab and office, they followed still with smiles on their faces. When we got it Fred put up more protective wards and a Muffliato charm, they turned to look at me serious as I was.

"Start talking, Ally. Where have you been this past weeks, even Potter couldn't find you." George spoke first.

"First I would like to say I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault I was tricked. _He_ ordered my aunt to invite me for dinner. I had to close off, or _he_ would have found out about me."

"Where is he?" Fred asked. I gulped and looked away.

"Outside waiting for me, to give him an answer."

"To what question?" George put his hand on my shoulder

"If you are joining or not?" my answer put a silence spell into the room.

After a minute or two they broke it.

"Well, it was a nice life. Gred, I'm so happy that I've been your twin."

"Forge, the pleasure was all mine. We were up to no..."

"….good" they said in unison giving a high five. I looked at them as if they lost their minds. Anger hit my system for the first time since Voldie used Cruciatus on me

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? ARE YOU GIVING UP THAT FUCKING EASILY? DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU …?" at lost my voice at that and I started to cry, ugly cry with hiccups, buggers and loss of breathe. They moved closer to me one hand on each shoulder caressing. Fred put a tissue on my nose and I blew.

"There you go, ugly little chic. Blow it all away." he encouraged and I laughed/cried more.

"Have you noticed too Gred, how ugly she is when she cries." George "helped".

"A real shame, Forge. I feel bad for her poor pureblood husband that he has to live with _that."_ Fred continued.

"You are both assholes."

"No, stupid, we both _have_ assholes. Seriously, you were right Gred, poor husband." George said with a tender smile.

"Enough, both of you! I know how to get you off this mess, but first we need to get everybody out customers and stuff."

Fred and George followed my orders to the letter and it was getting harder for me to go ahead with my plan, they would never forgive me for playing them like that. But it was the only way. When everyone left the shop and the three of us were alone, I hugged them fiercely and smelled them one last time, they smelled like home and the happiest memories of my life, my heart that was aching since the moment I realized were I was felt serene.

"You need to drop the wards." I said to them and they did. I looked at them conveying all the love I held for them.

"So, what's next? We fight?" Fred asked.

"You need to know that I love you both so much. Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry for this. " they looked at me confused and the moment I knew they realized what I was about to do I turned my hand on them, making them disappear in a red light. I fell onto my knee and cried for my impending doom. They Twins wouldn't understand my plan but I hoped they would forgive me one day, at least they were safe. And that became my happy memory that casted my Patronus which called for my demented aunt. I didn't walk out though, no if I did they might have found a way to where I had send them.

I heard the familiar sound of an apparition and turn to where it came from, the One/Half Crazy Couple was there. I pull myself an brought forth all of my courage, my Gryffindor friends would be proud, the Slytherin well I was gonna find out.

"Where are they, Alicia? And what are you doing here?" my aunt said with a smile and a wand ready to attack. I attacked first hitting Rodolphus on the chest, he was more powerful than Bellatrix, I hid behind the counter as Bellatrix started throwing every hex on the book regular or Dark.

I didn't have the chance to strike back as a Cruciatus Curse hit me on the back sent me flying to the floor.

I tasted the brutality of this curse before and I knew Voldie had been the one to attack me while my back was turned, he knew what I've done and _what_ I was. I wanted it that way that why I told the twins to lift their wards, he read their heads already. I staying on the floor, touching my ribs that had broke again.

"What did you do, you stupid witch? " Auntie Loony was back with a vengeance. I laughed plainly.

"My dear Bella, I believe Alicia has saved her friends for now. Not very smart idea If you ask me."

"I didn't." I answer to a question that was never asked to stall enough for my magic to fade, erasing the place I send my brothers. That earned me though a kick in the stomach that made me spit blood.

"Now, now Alicia you know better than that. Haven't you taken enough lessons as how to treat me." his voice was steady, sweet, silky as if he didn't had just kicked me.

"My Lord, please let me kill her for betraying you like that." my auntie made me proud for her crying voice.

"No need, my dear Bella, I do not need her dead, oh no, Alicia has something that I want. Bind her and bring her home… alive if you please." Voldie said with a laugh and apparated.

My demented aunt bound me and started kicking me with all her might while I was still on the floor. Rodolphus recover a bit from my hex pulling her off me leaving me bloody and bruised. My last thought before I surrendered to the darkness was Draco and Blaise, a tear rolled from my eye to the floor.

* * *

 **I would like to add here that I drop names now and then ( like Remus and in this chapter Sirius) and other things that might not makes sense now but I will explain most of them in the next chapter. The next chapter will told mostly from Alicia's memories. So stay tuned! And please leave a review, I'd love to know what do you think for the story so far. xoxo**


	7. Let The Nightmare Begin!

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Inspiration song: F**k You by Archive ( for the torture scenes, all of them)**

 **Warning: the following story has torture scenes, If you are put off by that or you are not of age please DO NOT READ! Obviously I'm not trying to disrespect anyone with what I'm writing…. I hope you enjoy reading it! ;)**

* * *

I woke up when water hit my face, it took me awhile to realize where I was and what was going on. My hands was bound on a chair, my eyes where behind some sort of material and my face was hurting, mostly my nose, it felt broken. Memories from what happened flew in my mind and i started shaking, my plan had definitely worked but I wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen to me. It would not be pleasant to say the least but I had to, _I need it to._ I knew wasn't alone in the room, they were more than the one that had throw water on me, it was almost silent if you didn't count the heavy breaths almost surrounding me.

"Are you awake now, Alicia? You are been very rude to the people that are here to see you, _Protector_. **"** Voldemort voice was even, but it was laced with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Voldie. But I'm at disadvantage here. They can see me but I can't see them." I mimicked his tone while I put my leg on top of the other that was rewarded with a Crucio.

"Bravery is for the stupid and the Gryffindors, my dear. Care for a different approach?" a different voice spoke and he pulled the material off my eyes, he was a masked man, with familiar features, his eyes reflected betrayal the way my own did when I realized it was my father.

"Dad.." I whispered only to be cut off by a hard slap on the face.

"Constantine, my friend, calm down this is no way to treat your daughter." Voldemort looked and sounded very entertained, but the next words were the ones that cut me the deepest.

"She is no daughter of mine, the daughter I raised wouldn't be so stupid, she is a traitor nothing more." my father said his word filled with venom, he looked at his Lord, who motioned him to leave, and with a last empty look at me he joined the other masked men. I felt defeated, but kept my defiance.

"This is heartbreaking, really. You see what you done with your little act with the blood traitors? How much pain you've cost to your family? And those poor boys that looked up to you are now devastated by your actions. Was this what you've wanted? I think not. So I am gonna give you a choice, because we had an amazing relationship up until now." he said with voice smooth as silk and he moved closer to me, taking my chin in his two fingers like he did outside of the shop, and lean onto my ear. Everyone in the greeting area, where they had put me, was silent again.

"You are going to tell where did you send those boys, you are going to tell me everything about that little secret that you've been hiding and I will stop your pain. It's a fair deal don't you think?" he voice a loud whisper, a seducing one in different ears.

"Fair? I'm not sure you understand the stakes here, Voldie. I have a better hand than yours, and your offer is no pain. You are fishing for a fools but you have enough of them already." I said mockingly, I had accepted my fate the moment I formed my plan.

He next move was to grab my hair, pulling hard enough to move back and loomed over me, his legs making my legs trap between him and the chair. It was painful angle that he had put me on but not as painful as the dagger that slowly entered my rids, I bit my lip because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my pained voice. He removed the dagger just as slow and brought it up so I could look at it, it had some strange writing on it, runes, I couldn't decipher them. He had pierce me far enough to bleed but not very quickly.

"I knew you would deny, beautiful girl, so I brought a real dear object of mine with me. Care to guess what his powers are?" it was a philosophical question of course, and he turned to address the room.

"It has come to my knowledge, that my favorite student of the past few weeks, is a Protector. Does anyone know what does that mean? Hm? Mister Malfoy Jnr perhaps?" it was a mockery on my behalf, he was treating the subject as we were in a classroom and he was a teacher demonstrating to his students.

My eyes wandered to where he was looking and I almost gasped, even he wore a mask which it meant that they had already given him the Mark, I wanted to cry, my poor Draco did not want this yet my actions had sealed his fate too, that was something I didn't thought of and that was my fault. His answer was murmured, scared and I looked away guiltily, trying to convince my eyes not to drop any tears.

"I can't hear you Mister Malfoy, a bit louder please. I'm quite old." Voldemort sounded dangerous but still with a tone of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. A Protestor, is as the word says someone who protects, is also a powerful wizard or a witch with an elemental power to protect people that are important, mostly heroes or writers. He or she again protects or inspires their charge to achieve greatness." Draco voice was scared, going up and down in volume and I prayed that his parents made him understand to not interfere with my punishment.

"Excellent. Excellent. A fine young man indeed. And did you know that your 'Ally ' was one?" he continued, I fought to keep my eyes open as I was feeling the side affects of my wound and I took deep breathes to help me focus while starting to get worried as to why my wound wasn't starting to heal.

"I had my suspicions, nothing concrete though, she was always off somewhere with Potter, resulting her in the infirmary every once in a while. And whenever I tried to talk her about it she lied. So I grew suspicious started researching as to why that may be." at that Voldemort looked pleased.

"You have taught him very well, beautiful girl. You know each other since birth right, you were a good teacher to him. Too bad, he turned on you." the last part was whispered so I would be the only one that heard it, it didn't hurt me as it was meant to, I preferred that way because that meant he would be safe for the time being. I was starting to sweat under the pain and feeling a cold numbing sensation at my feet, it was becoming harder and harder for me to focus.

"Did you know a little fact about Protector wizards? They can be reborn, with their memories intact, knowledge of their powers but their power and themselves only awaken at 16. Even if you know them though you would have been able to tell, because their personalities stay the same. Their bodies are strong and hardly nothing hurts them enough to cause any permanent damage, their rejuvenation(healing) power is very quick, usually the only people who can kill them are their charges or themselves. I myself know that from experience, mine though was a weak worm, killing herself frightened of the future I was creating for all of us, but not before she told me everything about herself." At the end of his sentence he looked at me with a menacing look, his hand gripped at my wound and I had to fight hard not to scream from the pain, at least I could focus again on my surroundings.

"This little beauty over here, isn't a Protector witch yet. You see, this is her first life so she hasn't earned her powers, so she still needs a direct order from her charge to use them. If that wasn't the case she would already have killed most of you and fled. Isn't that right?" he asked me as he removing his hand from the wound and wrapped around my throat tightly. I wasn't going to answer anything, he knew that.

"So to go back to this rare item, you must already be feeling the side affect of it but our audience have to learn about something so interesting. This dagger is called an athame it is used to collect powers, though the powers are not really taken away from the victim until their dead. In this particular case though their is nothing to take, but the blade can inflict damage to the witch and she would not heal instantly or rather at all." he was bluffing I knew, he still needed me, he wouldn't kill me until he made me help him find Potter.

"May I ask a question, Voldie?" my voice sounded weaker than I had tried to sound.

"Oh, of course." he said politely

"How does it feel to be the only half blood amongst the Pureblood?" I asked mockingly but still weak and a familiar Crazy Aunt hiss filled the room.

"She still has the strength to fight back, ladies and gentlemen. Didn't I tell you, how strong this people are?" he said politely again but I had to come to known him well enough so I expected the Crucio that came my way, it hurt a lot more than before since I couldn't protect myself no more. My teeth started to hurt from the tight grip I was keeping them under, no a voice came out of my mouth. Well, something did but it was after the curse run his course, it was at the sound of a hysterical laugh.

"Seriously, 'Master', you really know how to treat your guests. Politeness is the key, don't you always say?" I continued my taunting and giggled, I was starting to lose grip at reality, my blood loss made me feel weak something that I hated it, the pain was coming in waves by then sometimes I felt it and sometimes it was gone, I was close to exhaustion.

He laughed at me, cold, long and satisfactory. He liked my opposing I knew that much, he liked it before because he had someone to bounce idea off and at that moment because he could hurt me a lot more. Which, of course he did in a form of a Dark Magic I did not know, but felt all through my body, it was like my insides suddenly turned into lava and were trying to burn my whole body, I had to scream and even when I tried to bite it back I couldn't. I barely could see straight and everything went black.

* * *

 _I woke up with a headache, nothing I wasn't use to of course , since 3 months ago in Gryffindor's common room when I hugged Harry on my birthday and we suddenly started to sparkle with a golden light, having Hermione scream at the top of her lungs that I was a Protector. I remember Ron and I laughing and saying that it was a children's story, only to see Dumbledore walk in the common room asking us to follow him into his chambers then my headache started._

 _Dumbledore sat us down and began explaining mostly to me the importance of my role in Harry's life, I had about a million question but the answers only multiplied them. The Headmaster said that he contacted a close friend of his to help me with my new powers, mostly to accept them. The weird part wasn't even that I accepted the help, since asking for it was a no-no for a Slytherin especially if offered by a Gryffindor but my classes would be held in the Shrinking Shank ._

 _At my pleasant surprise, Remus Lupin was waiting for me in there, with a comforting, warm smile that I thought I've never see again since he was a werewolf and secretly I had missed over the summer. The first few weeks, with a scheduled break due to the moon, we just talked, trying to find out if I had other lives, and If I did how can I help myself to remember them. We tried meditation, legilimency, spells whatever we both could think of only to give up and realize it was my first life as a Protector._

 _The Triwizard Tournament had already began, so I had enough time off to have lesson with Remus, we started with trying to understand my powers, what element was inside of me when we finally 'pulled out' of me everything became easier in a way. The months were passing quickly and dodging Malfoy had become a second nature since he was enamored with the Bulgarian Seeker, or so I thought._

 _Remus thought that it would be a good idea for me to become acquainted with wand work so people wouldn't suspect anything about my 'new destiny' as Dumbledore called it. One day,on the day of the Yule ball, after an exhausting duel mostly for me, Remus took me on walk inside the Forbidden Forest we didn't got too far though both of us could find our way out with no problem, him with the help of his wolf and me as I found out by concentrating on Harry._

 _Lesson on how to find Harry when space was between us, check. Fight like a duelist for hire, check. Finding a guy for the Yule Ball, almost check. Since it was my best friend George Weasley it didn't really count, we danced the night away, mocked Freddie for being way too drunk while he tried to show Katie a good time and where truly surprised at the elegance Neville had showing while dancing with Ginny. I was miserable from the headache but I had a job to do, to protect Potter and that was engraved on my brain, so I got up dressed and made my way to the Shrinking Shack. As expected Remus was waiting for me there like Hachikō, the loyal dog, pun intended, I was cranky and still bit drunk. (my earlier headache might have been a result to the bottle of firewhisky that the twins and I had finished the night before at the Yule Ball.)_

 _"Good morning , sunshine." Moony said a little bit more loud than necessary in my opinion after my comment with the same warm smile but a mischievous glint in his eye._

 _I murmured a 'good morning' and 'I'm not a sunshine' to him and I followed him again into the Forest where he attacked me unexpectedly, 'constant vigilance' was replying in my mind by the weird Professor Moody we had, so unlikable , he had turned little Draco into a ferret in front of anyone, then again Draco did try to attack Potter on the back like a coward, but really transfiguration and a public humiliation? We dueled long casting everything that I was taught by my favorite tutor, I half knew , half expected that he was pointed me into the direction to become an Auror but at that time I could think anything more exciting that having adventures everyday of my life, I mean I was living one since the moment Harry Potter stepped into the school and I befriended him._

 _After a while Remus signaled the end of our duel and much to my surprise he looked rather tired, my almost victory was born inside of me at having my tutor as tired as I felt was though small lived because I had been holding back the liquor that was ready to come out from the wrong side, the whole time we were fighting only to burst out until my stomach was emptied. Remus had run to my side and held my hair stroking lightly and soothingly my back, when I finished he pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, handed to me and used a mild Scourgify on me._

 _"Thank you" I said with a rough throat. He looked at me a bit guiltily and I looked at him bemused._

 _"I should have given you this before, but … wherever here." he said and pulled a vial out of his robes. I was still looking at him confused._

 _"It a Sober-up potion. It will make you feel better." He didn't have the time to finish his sentence because at 'Sober-up' my mind clicked and almost attacked him and started to gulp the whole vial. I instantly perked up, feeling gratefully at the wolfie beside me but he still looked a bit guilty._

 _"I'm really sorry, Ally. I was going to give it to you when you came but then you called me Hachikō, and I reacted like a spoiled teenager. " his voice even and his gaze didn't left my eyes, he was genuinely sorry and wanted me to known it. The sweet part of the Marauders' was showing and I smiled at him._

 _"Seriously, Remus. No big deal, I actually enjoy your 'mischief side' too. Even though I am accustomed more of this attitude from Sirius." I said and nudged him at his side, seriously I had called the wolf a dog I might as well accept that kind of punishment._

 _"What did you throw me before, it hit me on the hand and I can barely feel anything on my three fingers." I asked him showing him the last three fingers on my hand, I wasn't worried just curious, my healing powers had developed by the time I knew what my powers where._

 _"Immobulus, I knew that got you, you played unaffected nicely though,_ _ **always hold something back, pain, smartness, never show your opponent that he has the upper hand nor that you do.**_ _That might save your life in the future." he said seriously, and I nodded. I drank his words like a perched man when it came to fighting, though I knew he wasn't the best duelist I would ever meet, he lesson of the basic technics where to be my foundation of a steady future as one._

 _"You might as well, remember the little, simple things you've been taught, their gonna help you a lot more on stinky situations Harry and the rest of you find yourselves in." he said with a hint of a smile._

 _I scoffed." I don't find myself in anything, thank you very much. Potter on the other hand can go to the loo and something dangerous will attack him. I mean a TROLL found his way in to the castle the moment Potter started attending Hogwarts, for crying out loud."_

 _He laughed. " Well, that wasn't exactly his fault."_

 _"That's what he said. Or keeps saying from the moment I met him and I have a suspicion he'll keep saying it but when something bad happens it's always those three with me running after them. Even when I wasn't a Protector."_

 _"_ _ **You were always a Protector, and you are always gonna be one, we talked about this, your power unconsciously sought the person that would need and call for their protection. So you sought out Harry and his friends when they were in need of help, it was him calling to your powers even though he wasn't sure that he was.**_ _"_

* * *

This time I woke up due to the pain on my neck, I couldn't see where I was because of the darkness but the smell indicated that at was at the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, and could hear rats and other things that I didn't want to register on my brain. _Great,_ I thought and I realized that only my neck was actually hurting and a bit my body but everything else felt healed. I knew what he was doing, the bastard, he would torture me all day only to heal me at night, I guess Prometheus story had reached Voldemort's ears. Of course, he thought he was a God, a cruel and vindictive god.

My blood ran cold when I heard foot steps outside of my cell, they were on a stairwell coming down, I didn't know what to except or should I say who, my earlier experience had left me a bit scared at what I had gotten myself to, not that I was regretting it but still I wasn't a masochistic, well that kind of anyway. The steps reached the end of the stairwell, I knew because I could see the light of a Lumos spell, the steps came closer and closer and I shot my eyes shot pretending to be asleep or unconscious or whatever coward thing I was trying to do.

Then the aroma of the food filled the room, I didn't know when was the last time that I ate and my stomach agreed with a loud noise that both of us, the unidentified person and me , heard loud and clear. I opened my eyes when I heard a familiar voice say 'Alohomora' to open the door. I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be at the sight of him, I really hoped Draco would come but then again I also hoped that he wouldn't. He changed the light into Lumos Maxima and my cage lit up, he had a grim, angry expression on his face and knew it was directed at me, I wasn't sure if it was for breaking Draco's promise or because my actions had the reaction of them receiving the Mark much sooner than they expected. I was more sure of the latter but I didn't ask, I just stared at him as he was staring at me not making any other move just standing close to the door holding a tray with food and an accusatory look.

Though I was sure he could stay their all night my nagging stomach screamed again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and moved closer to me with his gaze shifting around the room, he transfigured something behind me to a table and a chair and sat in front of me and placed the tray on the table. It was chicken soup, some bread, water and juice, any other day I would complain, this wasn't going to sustain me even on a good day but my stomach grumble with delight at the sight of it. Blaise didn't speak to me throw out my meal, but took great care as to not burn me with the soup, which he blew religiously before feeding it to me with a spoon, he gave me small bites of the bread as to not get back up with it and get hungry soon after and help me not to choke on my drinks. Of course, he had to do all that because he wouldn't release my hands from my binds which he pointy ignored when I told him that.

When my food was finished he look ready to burst from his anger, and I mentally prepared myself for the worst, I had to wait a little, Slytherin loved to know that the 'victim' of their anger was drowning in their thoughts of their impending doom. And Blaise angry or not, was excited that to his knowledge was the first to yell at the Princess of Slytherin without the danger of getting his bits hexed into oblivion. When he spoke his voice was calm but with a bitting edge.

"Well, I'm gonna start with the fact that you were into a coma for 3 days, Bellatrix did a number on you first at the shop and then at the Manor, of course Narcissa tried to stop her only to be threaten by her. Draco and I were lucky to be asleep at the time or we might had done the same and spend our time together in here with you. Lucius filled us in on what happened and told us to just 'go with the motions and not emotions' . We had to look disgusted with you, utterly betrayed with your little stunt, we had to pretend to ask for assistance in your torture so we wouldn't be included in it." his hand was at the front of his mouth into a fist trying to keep his voice in check, I barely could stand to look at him, I was ashamed not for my 'stunt' of course but for what had happened to them as a result of that.

I could excuse myself by saying to him that I didn't anticipate that outcome, but it was just that an excuse, and I liked him enough not to think of him as imbecile. So I waited for him to finish telling me what happened as I was in dreamland.

"The worse, of course, was on Draco they questioned him about your… affair , if you gave him any indication of your actions, they questioned his loyalty to the cause, they would have tortured him if Snape hadn't stepped in and offered to Legilimency his mind to find out the truth, and since he was his teacher he would know if he was protecting you. After that the Dark Lord was convinced of our allegiance and performed the ceremony for the Mark, although I think it was mostly to see your reaction to it than actually trusting us with it. Do you know how he inflicts the Mark on you, Alicia? Do you know the pain you need to endure? No? It close to madness. We barely can sleep, eat or drink the past two days, yet we continue our day as if nothing happened. As you were still here with us, in your room. The Dark Lord speaks about you like you already broke and solidify yourself with to us."

"But won't do that, right? You are the most stubborn person I've ever met, no you'll continue this to the end, something happened inside that shop that made you take this road. I know that because, I saw how much you believed what you said to Draco before, you wanted to come back to him, you do care what happens to him. I would go even further and say that you care about me too, not the way you do Draco but you don't want anything bad happening to me either. You need to know we do not blame you for what happened though, we are angry that you chose that side yes, we are angry that we are powerless to do anything but watch you get tortured while your conscious or not. We are angry that you didn't trust us enough." his voice wavered.

I was surprised by his words but a heartwarming feeling filled me and my eyes started watering. He got up from his chair and moved to leave, I didn't want him to, I felt at easy with his voice, for the few moments he spoke he removed all of my fears and I was afraid that if he left, they would return. When he lock the door, he look at me again.

"Draco told me to tell you, you are stupid and out of your mind. But he still loves you and he is proud for standing your ground. And so am I for what is worth, even if we are not doing anything about it."

"You're doing enough, both of you. More than you know." I whispered loudly, not letting my voice break.

"Goodnight, Alicia." he said and left quickly like someone was chasing him. My darkness returned and so did my exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Draco. Goodnight, Blaise." I whispered and before I realize it I had fallen to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I might as well tell you the torture doesn't stop anytime soon, that was a bit of taste that Voldie gave to her.**

 **So, what do you think so far? Do you like the memory with Lupin?**

 **I really hope you like it, review please 3**

 **xoxo**


	8. Let The Nightmare Continue!

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Inspiration song: F**k You by Archive ( for the torture scenes, all of them)**

 **Warning: the following story has torture scenes, If you are put off by that or you are not of age please DO NOT READ! Obviously I'm not trying to disrespect anyone with what I'm writing…. I hope you enjoy reading it! ;)**

* * *

Pain. Just pain. That's my days were spend in the Malfoy Manor. Every day Avery Jnr was the first on my cell reopening my wounds with the knife that Voldemort gave him asking me to answer his Lord's commands or taunt me for the state of my body. Then Bellatrix would join him, she would mostly Crucio me until I lost consciousness only to wake me up again and continue her vicious attacks.

It took me awhile to realize that my chains were weaken me, draining me of my energy something that when I pointed out to Macnair at his nightly 'visits' he sneered and told me that his Lord said that I was going to figure it out eventually. Usually all of them had a timeline to the torture they were putting me under, Voldemort wanted answers from me not a dead body in the cell, usually Macnair didn't care about the timeline as my own tauntings were getting the best of him, or should I say the worst, Blaise had many times dropped the tray of food he was bring me to grab Macnair and physically move him out of the dungeon.

Having Blaise feed me was the best time of my horrible days, having someone to care for me in those kind of scenarios was soothing go throughout it all, but my exhaustion had pushed me to a place where my pride didn't allow me to accept any form kindness. So one night after he healed me, he was standing very close to me and I smelled Draco's scent on him that was the light to my fuel, I started yelling at him, calling him names, using every bit of knowledge that I had on him to play with his insecurities, I just wanted to be left alone and maybe cry without a sound in the darkness of my cell or fell asleep/unconscious. He accepted it all without much fuss, he force-feed me when I became unwilling to cooperate and when he had enough of my temper he Silencio'd me and told me what was going on around the house, around Britain and about him and about Draco, which made me regret my words. He didn't let me apologize or talk much after, he looked as exhausted as I was, and with a little stroke on my cheek with his finger he wished me goodnight.

I cried myself to sleep from the pain, the exhaustion, because I had yelled to my best friend, for the Twins, for Potter whose worry and fear I could feel with every breath I took, even for my betraying parents, my mother hadn't even come down to take a see me, I wasn't expecting much of my father no more. My screams were silent… at first that was, I had lost the days or weeks or months I was in there, my screams were echoed through the walls of the dungeon, probably the first floor too.

Voldemort stopped by once in a while for mostly educational reasons, like ' _Where is Harry Potter?_ ' or ' _Where is the Order Of Phoenix HQ?_ ' even ' _Are you comfortable in here?_ ' . When he wouldn't get an answer from me he would summon an elf, order tea and watch me struggle not to scream in pain or cry as whoever was torturing me was, slicing me up like fillet, strangely Bellatrix would have become a great chef in a Japanese restaurant but didn't appreciated when I commented on it.

"A filthy cook? A daughter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black? You insolent bint!" she shrieked and slapped me across the face.

"Auntie, auntie you are not listening to me again! I said 'chef ', muggles pay large amount of money to those people." I had snickered and spitted some blood on the side because her slap had injured the inside of my mouth. It was not a fun day after that, for me anyways, Voldie was fairly entertained as always from my displeasure and insolence.

Voldemort would 'catch up' with me as he put it, calmly sipping his tea watching me struggle, he still liked bounce of ideas on me but I was a bit preoccupied to properly answer he didn't seem to mind much. He was pleasant, polite like he wasn't witnessing something awful, so when one day came down to the dungeon I was surprised to see him anything but his calm ad collected self. He kicked the cell door open and dragged Thorfinn Rowle by the neck out of the cell and warded the door. It was just the two of us and didn't look good for me, no actually it looked awful.

He grabbed my hair and forced my head to look up, I was disoriented so he slapped me." Look at me, you filthy blood traitor!" he hissed at me his voice unrecognizable cold, angry. No, not angry seething with rage, for the first time I got frightened that my life would find it's end in that dungeon, I tried not to cry or speak without been spoken to.

"Where is Harry Potter? What does he know of my Horcruxes?" his hissing voice was louder than ever.

"What Horcruxes? I don't understand!" I pleaded, at the time I didn't know what a Horcrux was, my eyes stung with unshed tears. He hit me again hard and I saw little stars behind my eyelids.

"Don't lie to Lord Voldemort, or the past weeks will seem like a holiday for what I'm going to do to you!" he was screaming, his hands snaked around my neck as he spoke shaking me like a ragged doll .

"I'm not lying. I've been here with you this whole time." I spoke slowly and tried not to sod, I was so close to my breaking point, but with every ounce of strength that was left in me I was grasping my last straw of sanity.

His eyes were full with disgust and well hidden fear, he look at me as if trying to understand me, when he could find anything remotely close to deception on my face, he pushed me with chair hard enough to fall on my back and hit my head. I lost consciousness after I felt something hot pouring from the back of my head.

* * *

 _At the beginning of the summer before Potter's 5th year, I was in the 12 Grimmauld Place, I was one of the first to walk inside with Sirius Black, he gave it to the Order of Phoenix as HeadQuarters. I had lied to my parents that I would spend my summer break with the Twins, which was not entirely a lie but I didn't mention the Wanted man, or the Werewolf or the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die that they would be also be living with us._

 _My parents even though they hated the Weasley by default over the years had come to accept the Twins and I as "triplets". My father once said, and instantly regretted it, that if the Twins weren't of the red side and more of the blond he would have hard time differentiate which child was his. George immediately started calling us the "triplets" much to my parents dismay._

 _When we walked inside the "Grimm Old Place" the portrait of Walburga Black started screaming, and it scared the living shit out of me. I thought I was with my grandfather Caractacus again in his Gothic/Dark Magic shop (Borgin and Burkes) while I tried to touch some of their precious artifacts and I was being reprimanded firmly. Remus stopped her screaming and turn to me with his warm smile and motion me in the living room._

 _"I'm gonna blast you off the damn wall, you old cunt!" Sirius barked and growled making us all laugh._

 _I was there with Remus to help Sirius with the house, the Weasleys' and Hermione would come later that week, but Dumbledore though it would be best if Sirius got accustomed to having people around once again after the "12 year gap" as he called it. I wasn't particularly fond of taking orders from Dumbledore but I really liked Sirius( fine, I had a tiny bit crush on him since Potter's third year, an alleged criminal into my childish mind was a 'bad boy') and I had come to love my mentor Remus, so I didn't much care for the Order or the order than the fact I could be around them._

 _We made our way to the dark living room, it was really grim that place the Shrinking Shank was less frightening to be inside even if it was an abandon building which kept a teenage werewolf inside at one point in time._

 _"Now, I get why Dumbledore wanted us here to help you, this place is awesome. Scary old ladies screaming at you, a smell of death surrounding the place and no elves around. We are gonna have sooo much fun here." I said with all the sarcasm I could master while my hands showed my false excitement._

 _"Yeah, imagine growing up in here, where the scary old lady isn't a painting, the crazy elf calls you 'The despair of the Noble House of Black' and death means freedom." Sirius answered me with a false humor._

 _I immediately felt bad for my comment and tried to apologize but Sirius didn't let me. "Don't worry, little snake, I know your fangs hold no poison." said and winked. My usual white as snow skin turned scarlet, so I moved to opened the curtains to hide that fact._

 _"What a nice idea, Ally, let some sunshine inside, let's brighten this place up a bit." Remus said with his usual heartwarming demeanor._

 _We didn't speak much for a while, the three of us lost in our own thoughts, when the place "brighten up a bit" it became even more frightening than before, if possible. The couches, the chairs and tables where covered in spider web big enough for Aragog and his family to move in comfortably._

 _"Holy shit, this place is awful." Sirius exclaimed surprised. "Please, Merlin and Circe, please tell me that dreadful creature is gone." he added looking above with his palms touch each other in prayer._

 _"Creature? What creature? Is it going to attack if still alive? I'm not getting eaten today!" I panicked, I knew I was an accomplish dueler but I didn't react well to Acromantulas or things bigger than me that could very much eat me._

 _Both of them turned and looked at me with funny looks on the faces, then looked at each other and laughed. I didn't understand the joke, my parents would kill me if I ended up dead in a place where they didn't know I was, well they would kill me or worse send me away if they found out where I was. I looked at them confused at their audacity to laugh at my fear, on the other hand I was kind of glad they did laugh like this, it felt warm and inviting. When they finally stopped, with tears in their eyes Sirius explained what he meant._

 _"Well, the creature, dear Alicia, is a house elf. So do not fear, young maiden, it would not eat you." he was openly mocking me and I almost had swoon at his gaze. It wasn't really a proud moment for my Slytherin mind._

 _"Sirius, stop it. Ally, don't let him bother you. The old dog is just to get a rise out of you." Remus reprimanded Sirius, of course Sirius didn't stop and me I as the proud Slytherin I was didn't back out from a challenge of wits._

 _"I'm not bothering her, I'm actually trying to comfort the frightened little girl. No big bad wolves, around here." Sirius continued with his teasing as he gestured around the room._

 _"No, just a dog with a loud bark . And seriously young maiden, little girl? Your old age is really hit a cord with ya, huh?" I answered, surprising myself of how well and convincingly I delivered that line, while looking like my nails where the most interesting thing in the world._

 _Sirius held a hand fisted on his chest above his heart and with a funny pained expression he said, " I was wrong, your fang do held poison and it's deadly." Despite his theatrics or because of them, I realized the former lion did like me. On the other hand Remus looked aged, now he had two children to babysit._

 _"Sirius, just call him so we can move on to living arrangements." Remus said as tiredly as he looked._

 _"Fine. Kreacher!" he yelled with disgust._

 _A 'pop' came from behind us and an elf appeared, my first thought looking at it was 'Hermione, will have the kittens when she sees this' from the look on Remus face I knew he was thinking the same. S.P.E.W. had tormented us all._

 _Before I knew it, we had fallen into a routine. At 8 o'clock like clockwork the three of us were up from our beds, we would have breakfast, clean a bit, most of it Remus and I, because Sirius was gaining a 'talent' at drinking as he called it, we called it 'the first steps into alcoholism' . Who could blame him though, he escaped one prison only to return into one that at one time almost killed him. He didn't say anything about his childhood there, but my parents had already given me an idea what was like for him before he was 'adopted' by the Potters._

 _Remus resumed his position as my mentor and when Sirius was swaying from side to side onto a couch, the werewolf would start his lessons. As a young girl of 17, who hadn't fell under a spell of a man, only to have for a first time with an alleged criminal/drunkard, let's just say I was distracted, something that didn't went unnoticed by the kind werewolf who tried, without saying anything to keep me away from the older-and-a-bit-crazed-man._

 _Though he tried his best Mr Lupin, was also by any means a person, a person that needed rest especially before and after a certain moon, which it came the day before the Weasley and Granger arrived, leaving Sirius and I alone to 'fend for ourselves'. I was sitting in the library of the Blacks', reading a book, that I do not actually recall the title at the moment, trying to kill time and keep away from a certain somebody as my mentor had pleaded with me, with the excuse that he needed rest and we were too loud when we fought. Suddenly I felt that somebody over my shoulder taking a whiff of me and I jumped up, like the comfortable chair I was sitting was on fire._

 _"Merlin tits, you scared the living shit out of me."_

 _"I'm sorry, fair lady. I didn't mean any discomfort but I was looking for you for over 5 minutes and I couldn't find you." he said , trying to stay still and failing miserably._

 _"For Merlin sake's, old man sit down. Why are you still drinking…" I turned to look at the clock "… at least it's 2 in the after noon. You know that alcohol is poisonous in the amounts you drink it right? "_

 _"Well, maybe there are things inside me that I need to kill." he said matter-of-factly while sitting on the chair I had vacated moments ago, looking carefree._

 _Well, one thing you should know about me is I love drunk people, they are fun, they trip and fell, they puke on themselves or others and the next day you can raise your voice at them just to see them squirm from the pain, as a Slytherin I lived for those moments. Not that time, not with this person and it didn't even have to do with my feeling on the matter, no it had to do with a 15 year old boy that need this man, alive and well. It had to do with the fact that the 15 year old boy had lived through enough abuse that my pureblooded, spoilt mind couldn't even begin to understand, but that boy need it him to escape his hell and the drunkard was selfishly was drinking this boy's chance away. He was on a drinking binge for 5 straight days. And If you didn't got it from my rant I was mad, like super mad._

 _"Yeah, right, you randy teenager that no one cares about you. Because only you know pain, because things are so bad just for you, only you have bad memories and the world is against you right?" I said with irony trying to hide my anger._

 _His features were changing from relaxed to anger after every word that was coming out of my mouth. "What the hell do you know about pain, sweetheart? Did Daddy forget to get you a full make up set charms for your birthday this year?" his voice was a hiss, it hurt me that he thought so little of me but I was baiting him so I just pulled my shields up around my face anyway and acted as a perfect Slytherin Queen/Ice Queen._

 _"Actually, sweetheart, I wasn't referring to me but to a boy that you are a Godfather to."_

 _"What Harry has to do with any of this?" he said and I knew he was reaching for his wand so I mirrored him, NEVER a good idea to start a fight with a drunk person but I did continue._

 _"He has to do with everything, you idiot! How do you thing he'll feel when he learns that the only person that is a sign of a loving family to him, was no more because he drunk himself to death?" I was full on screaming at the time , Sirius was next to surprised by my outburst._

 _He opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding that probably silence was the best answer he could give. He looked defeated but his eyes showed that he was contemplating what I said, he wasn't looking at me but the floor in front of my shoes. After what it looked like an eternity he looked me in the eyes and broke the silence._

 _"Why do you care about Harry's well being? Just because you are his 'Protector'?" he said following his question with a raised eye brow and challenging voice._

 _"If you paid any attention just a bit, you would have figure out by now, that I was his friend first and that the 'Protector' business came only last year, so no it's not just the Protector in me it's also my love for him, though if you repeat any of this to him I will deny it to my last breath." I said totally serious._

 _He laughed, LAUGHED! and moved his hands to cover his face. His whole attitude and body language changed so gradually I started to relax myself enough to smile._

 _"Of course, you need to maintain the cover of a cold-blooded snake. Don't worry, fair lady, your secret is safe with me."_

 _"It's not a cover, old man."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that, Alicia. I pretty sure, no actually, I know you would have made an excellent Gryffindor." he said and I cringed._

 _"And I know you would have made an excellent Hufflepuff if you truly think that ." I said totally into our friendly banter._

 _Before he had the chance to answer though, a very angry grumble sound came from the door and we turned at it, wands raised. The sound was a very angry pms-ing almost at his time werewolf, looking at me like I betrayed his trust._

 _"Oi, don't look at me like that Hachikō, I was a good pup staying away from him." I said raising my hands in defeat. He growled at me._

 _"Hachikō?_ _"_ _Sirius asked and starting laughing with no sound. Remus growled again but it was more of a cry._

 _"What? When he is in his moods I call him that, when I'm in my moods, everyone just calls me a 'bitch'."_

 _"Okay. Both of you stop. Sirius go to sleep, you're drunk. Ally, just do something away and don't tempt him."_

 _"Hey, I was just reading it's not my fault Padfoot over here follows me like a lost pup." I said haughtily._

 _"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. You want this." Sirius said with a wolfish smile, gesturing his body and winking at me._

 _"BOTH OF YOU STOP. You are giving me a headache!" PMS- wolf said and left. Pup-Padfoot started to follow but stopped at the entrance and look at me with a sobered up face._

 _"Even if something happens to me, promise me you will still care for Harry, right?" It wasn't much of a question more of a statement._

 _"You are not part of that equation. But, yeah I promise!" I said serious now too._

 _"Thank you." he said starting to leave._

 _"Again. No need for thank you's, I'm not doing it for you."_

 _"Damn it, woman. Let me have the last word."_

 _"No."_

 _He growled and turned to face me fully. I raised an eye brow, challenging him, it was SO fun._

 _"Like Remus, said don't tempt me, this…" and point me him and me " can't never happened , never. I'm old..er and all sorts of wrong for you. And you are young, naive and confused about what your side would be on this war."_

 _It wasn't fun anymore I realized, it was serious, he was serious. So I smiled to mend my rejected heart._

 _"You really think too much of yourself, old man." said and turned around to return to my book and chair to escape reality once more._

 _Despite wanting the last word he let me have it as I heard him close the door, thinking that he left, I threw the book on the table, my elbows on my knees and dropped my face on them. Stupid, I thought. And it was the only thought I had before a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. For a few seconds I saw Sirius move closer to my face, before I closed my eyes. He lips moved against mine hard releasing my wrist, moving them on my waist pulling me closer , he wasn't asking for a kiss, he was taking it, despite of the pain or because of it I opened my mouth to moan, that was an invitation on his part to deepen the kiss. Instinctually, my hands moved to his neck and around to grab his long hair so I could bring him even closer. He growled when I gave them a bit of a harsh pull._

 _Without missing a bit, he moved his hands on my hips lift me to the table, that the book was still located and long forgotten , and move in between them to have easier access to my lips. He was biting, licking and kissing my lips trying to convey a message I wasn't never trained to decipher. It wasn't really my first kiss, Slytherin boys did like kissing games or getting drunk games, but it was the first kiss I had with a man. He didn't grind on me trying to relieve some of the pressure on his pants, he didn't try to 'cop a feel', he just kissed me making me forget my name, my gender and world._

 _When he was finished he pulled a bit back, cupping my cheeks with both hands, leaning his forehead on mine breathing heavily as I did. I didn't open my eyes, almost afraid how raw my feelings were, the kiss wasn't the start of something new, it was the end of a dream that wasn't supposed to be watched. He spoke against my lips, ending it._

 _"It was not a rejection, it will never be a rejection. Not a man in the right mind, will ever be able to reject you. But you are destined for greatness and me or any other mere wizard will only held you back. You can help Harry bring the end of the war or you can ended all, the decision is in your hands. And I will not make that decision harder for you." and with another stolen small kiss he left me in the library contemplating whether to be hurt or honored._

 _We never addressed it again, it was our secret, but Sirius did shape up a bit, meaning while he did continue to drink he was only doing it at nights after the feasts Mrs Weasley was cooking and when Remus was giving me lessons, that by then was were held with Hermione as a second student, he would participate making him my second mentor. Of course, our banters never stopped, though awkward after the kiss but soon we fell back to our routine with a newfound respect for one another. And of course, I never forgot my promise._

* * *

When I was pulled back to reality it was by a hand on my face, stroking my hair out of my eyes, it was gentle, motherly and it brought tears to my eyes that I didn't let them fall. I opened my eyes to a grief-stricken Lady Malfoy she had a bloody cloth in her hand, probably to clean me up because I didn't feel any pain at the back of my head. When she notice I was looking at her, he lips tremble but she didn't pause her stroking just move it at the top of my head.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked with a voice close to a hiss, but not intentionally my throat was clogged up after so many day of lack of hygiene, screaming and exhaustion.

"For a few hours… Ally, please, please I am begging you if you know anything tell him, escape your torture. I bleed with you every time, they hurt you, I bleed every time any you children must endure all this pain, physical or mental. Please tell him something." for the first time I heard my favorite Aunt beg and break and it was almost enough to make me bend. Almost.

I had a job to do though, I had a job that every fiber of my being was telling me to protect even if it caused me my life, and even as Slytherin it didn't matter my self-preservation, Potter was far more important than me at the moment. He was the Chosen One for the magical community also for my fuck up mind and it was all that mattered. So, I gave her my answer that left a bitter taste in my mouth but that didn't make it any less true.

"Cissy, I am sorry. I can't give him what he wants, I can't betray what I believe in order to protect myself. I am sorry to hurt you, you and your family because I love you more than anything, but I can't stand by and watch a person that has lost the point of his cause and his demented followers rule over all. It is not a world I want to live in."

I knew Aunt Cissy understood, her head fell in front of her as in defeat and nodded, she cried on my lap silently, not at all as a Lady, because Lady never cried in front of other only a mirror. Ladies were strong for their husbands, strong for their children, strong for their House. This woman was losing all of that, she never believed any of those ideas, actually she never cared for any beliefs, she was born a wife and a Lady of a home, tea parties and gossip was the life she dreamed about, not bloodshed and her family torn apart.

Not even Lucius believed anymore and he had joined with pride the cause his father had left him with. The ideals were still there but he wasn't born a murderer he became one for a cause he thought he believed in, a cause that it would help his family to get the appreciation they deserved as purebloods. He didn't want the stupid war, he wanted to be recognized as a powerful wizard which he was. But somewhere along the lines everything turned to foul and now he was in the middle of a war who wouldn't benefit none but his deranged Master.

My Aunt cried for what it felt like hours, I didn't, I couldn't break in front of anyone because I thought stupidly that , that would make my break real and I wouldn't be able to bounce back again. When she eventually settled down, she looked up at me.

"You need to know and I need to say out loud that none of this is your fault just a shitty pair of hands you children were dealt with. I love you so much and I'm sorry I do not let you escape but I'm too afraid. I am not as strong as you or as brave as the Order, I never was. It's an excuse I know but I can't imagine…" he voice broke again but I didn't let her continue because I understood too.

"Protect Draco and Blaise please. That's the only thing that matters right now, they matter. He will not kill me, he needs me but they are expendable to him. Please Aunt, if you truly love me as you say protect them."

She nodded again and got up on her feet, her expression was empty like she couldn't let herself fell no more, and that was her coping mechanism, though she kissed my forehead lovingly. She moved slowly to the door like any sudden movement might break her body, she left and didn't look at me again even when she locked the door of the dungeon.

Again I was lost in darkness, it didn't bother me no more I was sure if there was a mirror I would hate to look at the state of myself. The darkness was soothing as a friend's hug so I cried and cried and then I cried a bit more trying to muffle any sound. My life was shit and no one could tell me it was my female teenage hormones no more.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my chapter, it means a lot that you are interested to read anything that I write. :)**

 **Please write me a review, so I know you like or dislike what I wrote so far. ;)**


	9. A Light In The Distance

**I do not own Harry Potter Series.**

 **Inspiration Song : "Not gonna die" - Skillet**

* * *

The next time I was woken up, it was by an insisting Blaise calling my name and stroking my arm. For a moment, I forgotten were I was and what was going on, I found myself blissful like it wasn't the first time he woke me up, like it was always like this. I smiled and tried to change positions only to realize my hands were still bound and all the memories came right back. I opened my eyes, I was very close to his delicate features something that made me feel peaceful, strong, it was something familiar and heartwarming. I caught myself thinking that I wouldn't mind always wake up like this but discarded the idea, my feeling for Draco were still there like it was only yesterday the last time I saw him, even if he never felt this way again I knew I was his.

"Come on, Ally, wake up. I have good news." Blaise said excitedly.

"Did the noseless bastard died in his sleep?" I asked my voice rough from sleep and I "cracked" my aching neck muscles.

"No, but he has removed himself and most of the Death Eaters from the Manor." he said looking hopeful for my response, while removing some of my hair away from my face.

"How the fuck is that good news, Blaise? " I asked with my usual non-offending demeanor.

"Well, _sunshine,_ that means less torture for you and he said you can have a bed rather than this uncomfortable chair." his positivity was starting to get on my nerves and if I thought I knew him well, he certainly was doing it on purpose, probably trying to act like we weren't standing inside my cell where I was beaten, sliced like fillet Mignon and had almost died several times, something like a kind of a normal scenario.

"To what to I owe the sudden generosity? It wasn't surely something that I did."

"Not exactly, no. But he said their is no reason for you to be uncomfortable since he was not here to see it. Plus, he had an idea how to find Potter." at that I flinched and tried to take my hands off the chains on my wrists .

"What? How ? When? " now that he was getting something out of me he looked at me more sincere.

"He invoked an Taboo spell that allows the caster or in this case Snatchers to known when a certain name or object has been spoken and where. Care to guess what that is?"

"His name…. Fuck!" I answered defeated not having the strength to voice his name no more, not even his nickname.

"Exactly. He said that even while you are still a prisoner, you don't have to be uncomfortable no more since he found that spell. He even ordered Bellatrix not to touch you in any harmful way either." he was getting excited again.

"Great!" I said as best as I could ironically.

"That's the spirit! Now let me help you up and Transfigure this chair into a bed for you." he moved closer, remove the shackles and took me in his arms like a child, generally I loved his hugs and the way he could pick me up like a weightless doll, at that moment I smelled Draco's scent on him again, so I push him kinda hard away from me.

"No, I'm fine. I can stand on my own, thank you." I said shyly when he looked at me hurt. I wasn't true to my word because I collapsed to my knees the moment I let go of him and he tried to help me again. I was trying hard not to be a bitch to him again, last time I felt so horrible, but the green monster inside me was tearing my insides to get out so I push him again.

"I said I was fine, Zabini. Transfigure the damn chair and get out of here already." I said tiredly trying not to show anger. He was standing next to me and I didn't let him see my face that had morphed into an angered state.

"Why don't you let me help you, Ally? I just want to help, somehow!" he sounded almost desperate and I was losing patience more and more at his every word.

' _How dare he shows me that he has been with MY Draco? He doesn't even have the decency to shower before he comes here. And now he wants to help me? I may be tortured for months but he has been hurting me more deeply than that knife ever did.'_ Those were my thoughts at the time and even then I knew they were wrong, regardless though I spoke them out loud, because misery LOVES company.

"You could help me by, at the very least, showering after you two fuck each other and not come down here to show of what you achieved at my absence. It would help not to look so excited every time you are down here, where prisoners of war are kept and tortured daily. I get that your side is winning and you are happy to have someone to spend your nights with but I once thought of myself as your friend so just try to pretend to feel a bit of compassion to the fact that I've been where you are and it hurts as much as the torture when you rub it on my face." I said angrily and got up on my feet by leveling my weight on the wall.

He remained silent, actually he wasn't moving at all, he had become a statue on the floor looking down on the ground. I cursed myself for opening my mouth but once the words are out you can never pull them back in. It sounded stupid to apologize because that was what I felt, even falsely, and I had to own my feelings and now that I had voice them, I could start to forgive and forget what they did, even if they didn't understand what they did wrong.

I let him contemplate what I said on the ground or he thought I couldn't see him if he didn't move or whatever he was doing and I took the time to evaluate the damage on my body. Though they had healed every life-threatening wound meticulously after every 'session', that didn't mean that they didn't let ugly cuts that would definitely leave scars or bruises all over me. My arms were just covered in bruises, the real problem started under my throat to the edges of my belly, the older knife-wounds had started to heal but it made me feel disgusted to look at myself. I was so grossed out by the state of my body, that when he talked I was startled because I had forgotten he was still there.

" _Your_ side..?" he whispered, "How dare think that we still consider this _our_ side? After all they have done to _you_? Don't you dare think for a second that I'm excited for what is going on in here. We- I am excited when I come down here because I get to see you, because upstairs I have to fight constantly for that privilege. Draco gets excited when I go into his room and tell him that you still hold strong and you are truly the strongest witch of our generation both mentally and physically. And though it might sound harsh _we_ don't give a shit about the other prisoners, well we might feel bad that they are here but they are not the ones _we_ love. Everyday we try to act like you are okay, because if we don't we are going to try to bust you out from this place, and they are gonna kill us. And while we are not afraid of death, we also don't want you to feel like our deaths were your fault, which you will believe regardless of the circumstances." Though he started by screaming his words to me, he ended them with a broken voice.

He got up and looked me in the eyes like never before, and for the first time he was not a Slytherin boy, he was a broken man that was standing toe-to-toe against me and not cowering in fear under my hard stare. He pointed his wand to the chair and Transfigured it into a single bed. He turned to leave, I stayed silent when he was locking the door he said this.

"I love… him…. Like you love do." he seemed like he wanted to say more but I've had heard enough.

"Just keep him safe." I whispered my plea, he nodded and walked away.

I had no more strength, I was drained from energy, feelings, anything that made me a proud witch. Someone please help me!, I pleaded inside the privacy of my own mind and broke into tears. I want to die!I want to die! I want to fucking die! Please, someone, end this for me! I was screaming in my thoughts but on the outside only a few very low sobs escaped my mouth while I was punching the walls of my cell. I dove into the bed when my hands started to bleed, putting the pillow over my head to stop the world from moving or so I desperately thought.

* * *

 _I had a strange flashback scenes with the time I spend with Harry and the Duo. Their first year when he woke up and smiled at me after his horrendous night he had with Professor Quirrell, their second year where I found him late at night in the second floor girls bathroom with Ronald, Ginny and …. Professor Idiot, excuse me Lockhart, exhausted, bloody and with the most bright smile on his face when he saw me. Hermione hugging me after she was given the Mandrake juice and she was un-frozen. Their third year where his hormones had made him a teenage cry baby, meeting Sirius Black and watching Harry daydreaming about what his life would be like if his godfather was found innocent. The fourth year when I learned my purpose in life, his fifth year when I got out of my mind when I realized how proud I was of him when I saw him teach the students DADA and his sixth year where Ron got poisoned and me blaming myself for not paying much attention to them because Draco was acting strange and then having our first and most cruel fight when he had almost killed Draco._

 _Those memories happened fast though or so I think, one memory, only one stayed with me mostly. I was in the black lake (in their fifth year) reading trying to ease my mind after I saw Potter's hand and I couldn't do anything about, I was not angry I was pissed off, my then new hobby was imaging Umbridge dying a horrible death, not by me of course. I never thought I had what it took to take a life, I just imaging many different scenarios of her death. Like being dragged away by the mad dogs my family had around the Manor for the unlucky making the floor of the Astronomy Tower very very slippery and her sliding off the edge._

 _I was pulled out of my bloody daydreaming by someone's steps behind me, I turned and Potter was there with his out-of-bed hair and bright smile. I returned it because I really could deny him one, and patted the space next to me for him to sit down._

 _"Want some company, Ally?" he asked with a weird ease in his voice, I knew he was troubled with something._

 _"Always. What going on, Potter?"_

 _He started doing his ritual he used to make himself able to say something unpleasant the looking away stare, the small gulps he took and the sweat that was forming behind his ears and under his nose._

 _"Come on, Potter. Out with it, I ain't got all day!" I pushed him a bit, I wasn't a very patient person, most of the time._

 _"YouDon'tHaveToDoIt. I mean protect me, you don't need to lose time of your life, more than you already lost." he first murmured, then speed talked and finally whispered._

 _I should have got angry with him, damn, I was already angry so it would have been easy to stay on course but I warm feeling filled me from the inside, his rosy cheeks, his eyes that couldn't really meet mine straight. So I laughed and pulled his head on a headlock messing with his hair with my knuckles._

 _"Bored of me already, Potter? Sorry, mate, but your tortures just began!" I said still laughing while he struggled unsuccessfully to get out of my hold._

 _"Stop! Stop! I'm serious…" he screamed still struggling._

 _"You're Sirius? Damn you look young, boy!" I teased and then I dropped my head a bit hard on the back of his._

 _"Don't be stupid, Harry! I do have to do it, because I need to. I would not let anyone to hurt you, I hate to even think that someone will. What Umbridge did, I promise you she will pay, once I figure out what can make that ratchet bitch, bleed."_

 _"Don't say that! I don't want to feel obligated to do that for me. And also I won't to order you around, you are my friend not my servant."_

 _"Thank you for saying that. But I'm your Protector, you are my charge and sometimes you are gonna need to give me an order and I will have to follow. But that would never change the fact that I was your friend first."_

 _I released his head from my grip, he turn to look at me with an weird expression on his face. Gratitude? Love? I don't know, but next thing I knew my hands were full of Potter, again. I really loved his hugs and the desperate need to spread the love he had in him._

 _"No. Thank you." I thought he said but his voice was so low that I might have imagined it. Nonetheless, I held him tighter._

* * *

I was woken up to a voice begging for my help ' _Please, please someone help me'_ , but I knew none talked out loud and the second thing I realized was that my blood was burning like when you are starting a fight and you scream on your opponent and you are seconds before your fist comes in contact with his face. Only I wasn't angry, so I felt confused as to why my body reacted this way, my confusion doubled when I heard people coming down the staircase. There was a struggle from what I could hear, the voices were familiar but my fatigue wasn't helping my brain.

"Let her go, please. Take me instead! HERMIONE! You fucking asshole, let me go." one of the voices said, it was desperate almost crying, he had the most fight in him.

"Stop fussing, your little Mudblood friend, is only the first, you will take her place in Bellatrix hands in no time. All you have to do is wait for the Mudblood to break." I knew that was Pettigrew, I would never forget that slimy voice.

I was wishing I didn't knew that Hermione, that Mudblood and that desperate voice wasn't Ronald Weasley because if they were here that meant that Potter was here too and my blood was boiling because I needed to protect him. So, I tried to get up and made my way to the door of my cell.

"Harry ?" my voice was hard I was really thirsty but that didn't matter no more. I needed an answer.

"Ally? Ally? Is that you? " I heard him say and I was positive that it was him. My answer was caught off by a screaming Hermione.

"Let me out, you bastard! Let me out." Ron was really close to losing it. He was screaming, kicking his cell door trying to break out.

"Ally, are you still there ? "

"Yes, Potter. I'm in a cell, where would I be going?"at least my sarcasm wasn't lost, but my fear and desperation grew when another pained scream came from Hermione, this was worst that my own torture, hearing her scream was making me unable to think.

"Ally, please, please save her." Potter pleaded with me.

"Yes, yes, Godric go and stop your Aunt." Weasley added a bit more crazed than I was remembering his voice at school a few months ago.

"You are doing it again, Potter! I need an order, not a pleading!" I screamed at the top of my lungs punching the door of my cell, I needed a commander right about then. I was weak, exhausted and a bit crazy. I needed a firm hand to guide me so I could help them.

"Ally, please you need to save us. _He_ will come here any second and then we are all dead."

"Then you better start ordering, Potter, because I'm not gonna die tonight."

"What do you want me to do then? Save her!" the desperation was still there and my magic wasn't accepting it as an order.

"Potter, listen to me. I need you to calm … " another scream that ripped my heart apart and turned Potter and Weasley more desperate " I know it's hard right now, but the sooner you calm down and give a confident order I will do anything in my power to save all of you."

A few moments past and another scream from a terrified Hermione. I was, by then, trying to brake the door with my hands and feet, the wards were pushing me back but I held my ground. It was hurting but not as much as Hermione under the hand of the demented woman upstairs. If Potter wasn't capable of an order, Granger was gonna lose her mind like Neville's parents. She was already 15 minutes up there with her. I was beginning to lose hope and then I heard it.

"Alicia, save her and us NOW!" his voice was still trembling but had the edge I was looking for.

I felt my power swim through me but been drained by the chains on my hands so I broke free of them first, next I broke down the cell door without much effort with my bare feet. Pettigrew move away from me begging me not to hurt him because he was just following order, I looked at him with disgust and he fainted on the spot. _How the hell was he sorted into Gryffindor ? Worst excuse of a man!_ His hand must have thought something along my lines because it rose on it's on accord and started strangling him. I moved to open the cell door that they were in, I was not surprised to find others in there, I , sometimes, heard them at night pleading for their lives or freedom. I was surprised though to see Luna there, looking right at home, smiling like we were on a fucking reunion party.

"No, no go upstairs to her right now. We'll call Dobby to help us." Harry said.

"What is an elf gonna do?" I asked confused while moving backwards to the stairs.

"Just GO!"

I didn't need anything else, I started running up the stairs moving closer to the screaming, when I was in front of the Drawing room the screaming stopped and my blood run cold. I opened the door as fast as it was possible only to come across a scene that hasn't left my mind not even now.

My first female friend was on the floor, not moving, her cheeks were moist for all of her crying while on top of her was a black-frizzy hair lunatic digging the dagger that it was meant for me in her arm slicing a word. On the corner of the room Narcissa was holding Draco close to her chest like she did when he was little, Draco was looking at the scene terrified, but unable to look away. It was like time stop for a bit waiting for me to make a decision, though I had already made it. The door opening startled the demented woman enough to jump up and face me.

"How did you get out?" her eyes were in perfect shape of "O" something that made me smirk despite the circumstances.

I was tired, pained and my vision was fading but I had an order to follow, so I moved my broken body in a running stance and I ran head first to my shocked opponent. My punch wasn't going to take much damage at my current state so I jumped up and let my weight do the trick. I hit my mark and I watched in slow motion Bellatrix falling back from the impact and me falling with her. I was on top of her and moved quickly to sit up so I could continued my attack but after two weak punches, Bellatrix shoved me off her with a kick on my stomach and I fell on my back.

"I should have kill you a long time ago, you blood-traitor whore!" she scream at the top of her lungs while standing up and moved to take her wand, on a desperate attempt I kicked on her leg making her fall head first on the floor, I jump on her back took her hair on a tight grip on my hand pulled back and hit her face on the floor hard - using my weight again.

" _Depulso"_ a male voice said and I was thrown against the wall, hearing a nasty sound from my left shoulder when the two collided. _Dislocated shoulder, I need a distraction to put it back in the socket._

"What going on here? Why is she out?" the male voice belonged to Lucius.

"I don't know and I don't care, Lucius. Kill her already!" Bellatrix shrieked.

The look Lucius gave me, almost brought me to tears, his eyes where shining from unshed tears he was _begging_ me to attack him, begging me to not let him hurt _me_. I knew if I left them, any of them unharmed He would punish them severely or worse kill them. I also knew I couldn't hurt Draco, I may as kill myself in the process. _You have a job to do, if they ever loved you they will forgive you,_ I said to myself and pop-ed my shoulder back to it's place. I would hurt them enough so they would be hurt by Him. Lucius raise his wand and I dodged his spells, not having my wand was making it difficult for me to fight back.

"Lucius, you imbecile! Do it already!" Bellatrix was holding her nose, screaming at the top of her lungs while sitting with her knees on the floor obviously in pain.

I ran to the side where I saw Bellatrix's wand fall off (Walnut Wood, 12¾", Dragon Heartstring) , when I found it I threw a conjunctivitis spell on Bellatrix and I marveled at the witch's pain and screams, at the very least she would be able to see the real damage I would inflict on the Malfoy nor be a witness at the fact of my halfhearted attempts to attack them.

"Immobulus!" I used it against Lucius who had stopped sending vicious hexes against , but miraculously never landing once on me.

"ALLY!" two people yelled at me. Harry and Draco. I was pulled in two different direction, feeling like I was gonna rip in two.

The reason they were screaming at me because at my hazed state I hadn't realize that Bellatrix was advancing towards me. She lunged towards me, taking her wand back while simultaneously throwing me backwards at the floor. She was standing above me, wand pointed at me ready to kill me.

"Die like your Muggle did before you, blood-traitor's whore! Incendio!" sparks flew off her wand, lighting me on fire. I heard a screaming pained "no" coming from Draco.

I wanted to telling him that I was okay, that he should look away, to scold him for showing emotion in front of her, to scream at Blaise for not being there to protect him like he promised, to cursed at the damn wand with the Heartstring core for not betraying it's master just a little longer. But I didn't have the time because Fenrir Greyback and some Snatchers decided to storm in, Ron almost flew at Hermione's side dragging her unconscious body away from the upcoming fight.

"Weasley, Potter take her and RUN!" I screamed still on fire.

"No way! What about you?" Potter screamed back.

I didn't have time to answer him because I saw Fenrir advance towards him and my order rang inside my head louder that ever _Alicia, save her and us NOW!_ The flames were sucked into my body healing it, my vision became clearer and the pain seized. ' _Sorry, Remus, I guess I'm going all out this time.'_ I turned one of my hands towards the werewolf and my flames erupted from his body, bringing him to his knees whining like the animal he was. Next target was my Aunt, who was looking at me almost frightened so I took a chance and kicked her on the knee making her fall, the bitch wasn't going to have the honor of feeling my power through her body I was going to hurt her with my own fucking hands.

My punches were now strong, my physical power was back and looking for vengeance, for what they had done to me and more what they have done to my best friend lying unconscious on the arms of her boyfriend. It was a bloodbath for Bellatrix, her once beautiful but deranged face was now bloody, black and blue , she might have lost some teeth too. When she lost all consciousness, I let her to bleed out on the floor. I lifted my head to look at the room, a feeling of pride filled me when I saw Potter fighting not one nor two but four Snatchers looking like a professional duelist not breaking a sweat. I turned to look for Draco, I need to make it like that they weren't involved with any of this, they needed to be protected from Him.

Still at the arms of Narcissa, Draco was staring at me with awe and pain, I wanted to look at his beautiful grey eyes that I had missed over the months of my captivity but my pained heart didn't let me, so I turned my gaze to Narcissa trying to convey my message ' _Let me hurt you, so He won't ."_ The look Narcissa gave me, made understand maybe for the first time how brave was my Aunt, not Gryffindor brave, it didn't hide stupidity behind but a raw need of survival. She let go of Draco maneuvered his hand with his wand on me and turned her wand against me but didn't cast any spells, she had thrown the 'ball on my court' sort of speak. I closed my eyes and aimed at them with trembling hands, when I heard the screams of pain, I stopped and moved back away from them. I knew they weren't dead but burned enough to show that they fought against me and survived, when this ordeal was over I promised to come back and heal any injury I cost them.

With the first part of the plan done, I needed to get Potter and the Duo out of there and knowing that their Apparition would be monitored I needed to stay back to hold the Snatchers away from them enough for them to escape to a safe place. Then, If I was lucky to evade them myself I would follow them there or if I couldn't I would kill myself in the process because I wasn't really into submitting myself into torture again.

A weird sound came from above the fight, from the chandelier, I looked up to see Dobby the previous house-elf of the Malfoy Manor tying to set it loose making the most noise possible, in a comic relief any fighting stopped to look up at the strange creature making all that ruckus. The creature turned to look at us a bit embarrassed.

"Dobby will save Harry Potter! Dobby is a good friend of his." it said with such conviction that I didn't know whether to laugh or cry with a sad happiness.

A Snatcher, who probably didn't find this as funny as the rest of us though, threw a hex at the small creature, but it disappeared before it hurt him and hit the chandelier, Dobby reappeared next to me.

"Dobby helps Mistress Godric! Mistress Godric friend of Harry Potter!" it said looking at me waiting for instructions.

"Ok, Dobby! Take them away from ! Don't wait for me!" I said trusting a creature I barely knew with the protection of my charges. I was quiet sure my mind was lost anyway .

Dobby grabbed the three of them, while Ron and Harry protested, and with his own form of Apparition took them away. The two remaining Snatchers moved to apparate with them and for the first time since my powers ran through me, something broke in me ' _save her and us NOW!'_ , I could even think let in them follow them I had to protect them at all cost so I raised my hands against my opponents and let my magic free, without stopping it before it killed them. I watched horrified by my own actions as they melted before my eyes screaming in agony and torment, looking at my hands , holding the sobs inside myself. I wasn't allowed to cry, I was a murder, just like them.

"Call Him when I leave! Tell him what you saw, tell him I've escaped with Potter. Tell him I said he lost! And for your sakes forget this conversation ever happened." I ordered the Malfoy with a still voice, without looking at them.

I walked out of the Drawing Room and went to Lucius office where I was sure that my wand would be, I wasn't wrong. He had it inside his drawer of his desk. I held it on my hand, feeling a bit warmer inside like a small part of me had returned. It wasn't the time to be sentimental though, I had to Apparate all over Great Britain and Scotland until they stopped looking for me and then If I was lucky again join my charges on a safe place so I could sleep for a week.

That little 'Incendio' my Auntie had cast in me had help regenerate a little faster and enough to fight a bit, but the murder of the two Snatchers took out of me. I Apparated wherever my mind could take me, I would even walk some distances to Apparate to a different place. I never felt so exhausted, so lost and I smelled really bad too. I felt disgusted with myself from the physical state of my body to the mental state of my mind. I had killed two people, that had probably people who cared about them, without a second thought, I could get their image out of my mind, the smell from their burned skin out of my nostrils. How exactly am I going to explain this to the Order? They were the good guys, they didn't kill and I did. I was a bad person. With that last though I used my fire to go where my charges were. I walked in, from the open fireplace at the Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur Weasley lived, to a small argument between my charges and a pregnant and worried looking Fleur.

I took a few steps forward, my knees gave out leaving me on the floor and felt people coming around me. Bill brought me a bucket and held my hair up, I didn't know how he knew but that was the best decision he ever made because seconds later I was puking me guts out.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long to update but I want the story to be perfect, by my own standards of course, and I couldn't just post an unfinished chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading thus far!**

 **Hope you continue to read more!**

 **And don't forget to review!**

 **I want to know what you think!**


	10. Distrust For Allies

**I do not own Harry Potter Series.**

 **Inspiration Songs:**

 **Human - Christina Perry**

 **Dysfunctional - Tech N9ne Feat. Big Scoob & Krizz Kaliko**

* * *

I don't know how long I was puking, but I was pretty sure my stomach was in the bucket along with my lungs by the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked me concerned.

"Like I've lost a vital organ in there." I answered bitterly while I sat on the ground, but the others around me let out a chuckle.

"She's fine." Bill said affectionally towards me.

"Can you move?" Harry continued a bit relieved.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do." _back to work,_ I thought.

"It's just that, Hermione's arm won't stop bleeding. The letters…" Harry started to say but I cut him off.

"What letters?" I asked alarmed.

"Bellatrix carved "mudblood" in her hand. We can't heal her." it was Ron that answered, I saw the darkness in his eyes like he was trying to suppress his anger. I didn't like seeing him like that, he always was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy just like the Twins.

"Let me check on her and I'll see what I can do for her."

"I don't think that a good idea." Fleur said in her french accent, she was rather away from me, stroking her big belly protectively.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, to tell you the truth until she spoke I had forgotten her existence.

"I don't think is a good idea for you to be close to Hermione, right now." The French woman said with conviction.

"Fleur …" Bill warned delicately, my Slytherin traits resurfaced and I acted as if I didn't understand the clear distrust in me.

"Well, of course, can I please have a quick shower, I positively stink, I haven't had one in, Merlin knows how long. Then I'll check on Hermione and be on my way." I knew I was unwelcome by Fleur but I wasn't going to leave there until I was sure Hermione was okay.

Bill turned to look at his wife, his eyes pleading with her for something, she huffed and turned around busying herself making a meal. Harry and Ron where looking at me, I hated the looks they were giving me, they felt sorry for me, almost pitying me or that how I perceived them. Bill touched on my shoulder, I had a deep cut there from three days ago, and I winced and moved a bit away from him, the look on his face made feel bad for reacting to my pain.

"Sorry" we said together and Bill gave me a small smile.

"Come this way, please." he said and I followed him to the bathroom.

"Towels are in the dresser, both body and head. Em, do you want a change of clothes? I can probably find … " he looked really uncomfortable so I saved him the speech.

"No, Bill, thank you. I'll just Scourgify this. I think I have clothes back at Grimmauld Place, I think Sirius has kept some anyway." I gave him a winning smile, trying to ease him up a bit because I knew he was divided between helping a friend and taking his wife's side.

"Yeah, right, I'll leave to it then." He said closing the door behind him.

I started to undress slowly, my bloody and bruised body was in a lot of pain, my black t-shirt had stuck on my wounds and I had to be extra careful not to reopen them, I bit my lips so I wouldn't let a single cry leave my lips. When I had finally taken them all of I Scourgify them, they started to look as I first wore them, I took a minute to look myself on the mirror, I was shocked to see the state of my body though I knew it was bad, the dungeon light hadn't really showed me much but in the morning light that was filling the bathroom from the windows it was terrifying. If I hadn't puked my guts out there I would probably do it right then.

Though Blaise had been giving me food, one meal a day wasn't enough on my already thin body, my bones were almost sticking out of my body, my once beautiful face looked aged and my cheek bones were defined, making my eyes look too big for my face. I felt myself ready to cry so I walked in the shower and let the water muffle my cries of pain but I didn't let myself actually cry, I wasn't ready to break down I had more work to do. The water was boiling hot making my wounds ache but I didn't pay them much attention, then a thought hit me. _I'm free!_ _I am free!_ and my vision became blurry I took a deep breath to pull my almost tears back into my eyes.

When I was calm again, I washed my hair and body quickly. I didn't want Fleur more uncomfortable than she already was with me in her house. I dried myself off with my wand, I was less than comfortable using anything else in that house, I wore the black t-shirt and leggings and went outside to find the others.

They were still in the kitchen but this time I hadn't interrupted an apparent fight, I just interrupted the awkward silence.

"So, can someone take me to Hermione?" i asked pleasantly.

Harry and Ron got up as soon, as they could and I started following them in the furthest room in the Cottage and went inside. Hermione was sleeping, her arm was patched up, but the bandages were bloody. I physically moved Harry and Ron out of my way and started running tests on her, removing the bloody bandages and replacing them with new ones, making a mental list on what she needed, while I was checking on her, she woke up and lightly nudged my hand.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beaty." I said and gave her a warming smile from the heart.

"How bad is it?" she asked and coughed from the roughness in her voice.

"Potter, bring her some water, please. And a blood replenishing potion, if they have any." I ordered without looking away from her. " Well, it's bad, but not life threatening. The wound on your arm can be healed in two or there days, the knife she sliced you with is an athame, so you were lucky not to lose your magic but also a scar… " I pointed to the wound "… will stay with you as a reminder."

"You are sure? There is nothing you can do?" Ron asked with a roughness almost accusatory, that was mostly I think from the pain in his heart. I turned to look at him, he was falling into darkness, I knew, and for the first time I really thought that Hermione was the only one that could save him.

"Ronald, you know that if I could give my life for you, all of you I would. That knife almost made my death a reality. If we still had it I might have been able to find a cure but I never really saw how they healed my wounds." I answered quietly as Harry walked in and handed Hermione her water.

"Is it disgusting for you?" Hermione asked, after she drained the glass of water, with a fight in her voice.

"What?" he tried asking but she wasn't having it.

"Because if it is, too bad Ronald, because that's that." I reached for Potter and walked silently backwards from a fight we definitely didn't want to participate in."If you want to walk away again.." it was Ron's turn to cut her off.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I only asked for your sake, I don't give a flying broomstick about a scar in your arm…" at that I closed the door, with a secret smile on my face.

"Ron has grown some balls, since I last saw him." I reported to Harry and he laughed.

"Yeah, I think he is trying to be the man Hermione always knew he was." he said wistfully.

"Awww, Potter aren't you a romantic soul?" I said while put one arm over his shoulders walking with him to the kitchen.

Bill and Fleur looked like they continued their awkward silence in the duration I was inside the Hermione's room. The blood replenishing potion had never arrived with Harry, that made me a bit upset but I wasn't in my house to make any demands so I tried to sound polite when I turned to Bill to ask.

"Excuse me, Bill. Hermione will need a blood replenishing potion, or else she will be anemic for the next few days. If you don't have any, I could brew some but it will take me at least two days, to gather the ingredients and then twelve hours to brew…" I spoke softly but that didn't seem to help with the already nervous Fleur, who made her feelings known.

"Stop. Stop. A blood replenishing potion? Do you even know how dangerous that potion is for someone to take without a proper Healer's advice? And seriously, what makes you think we would trust you with a potion for Hermione? For all we know these three months you were following the Death Eaters like the rumors said. We all know the affiliation you have with the Malfoys', known Dark Wizards." Fleur said almost screaming at me, Bill was trying to calm her but to no avail.

"Fleur, you need to stop. We've already told you, Allie was in the dungeons like us, she save us all from there. You saw the state she was in when she arrived, you can still see it. She can barely walk, she looks like she might break if you touch her. How does that entail that she was working with him?" Harry jumped to my defense while I was letting her have at me. I felt the unfairness to my skin at least with the "bad guys" I was welcomed with opened arms, at first, there I was considered a Death Eater by association.

"Really, Potter? Do you think they couldn't devise a plan to make you trust her more, only to draw you out in the open and kill you without any of us knowing? Damn it! Why do you have to trust everyone?"

"That's a lie. I do not trust blindly, Fleur. I know Allie, I have since I was eleven years old, she always was my friend, my ally and my Protector . Why would it change now?" the word protector didn't light any bells of recognition to the couple, so I knew Harry hadn't told them about it nor the Order had.

"Maybe it was always the plan, maybe she always.. " I could have let her go on and on how much she distrusted me, I wouldn't have helped so I interrupted them.

"Harry, you don't need to fight for my sake or reputation. She believes I have turned against you, you don't and that's what matters to me." I turned to look at her and she immediately reached for her stomach terrified, my features were serious but non-threatening, I meant no harm anyway.

"For your information, I was tortured daily for those three months for protecting MY twins, the Malfoys' are indeed my family, Draco is my fourth cousin and I do love them, even if they had me in there dungeon, they never physically hurt me. Hermione is my best friend, and what I believe is that she is a powerful witch and that's it, it doesn't matter to me what her parents are, what I know about them is that they are nice people, who love and protect their daughter like a parent should. I don't want any person that I love to die, I will beg, kill or die to protect them so yes, a vial blood replenishing potion for three days would be help Hermione to get back to her feet a lot quicker than do nothing and risk her being defenseless in the war around us."

I walked away from them, she continued to fight with Harry about me but I was heading to their fireplace to Floo call Sirius and ask him if I could stay there. I literally had nowhere else to go, my accounts at Gringotts were surely frozen from my parents that wanted me to come out of hiding, the estates we own around Europe where probably watched for my arrival and capture. I was probably even an Undesirable, I had nowhere else to go but the Grimmauld Place.

I threw a bit of the powder in the fireplace and yelled "Grimmauld Place" the one who received my call was Kreacher, after a lengthy praise of my name (he probably hadn't learned my status as a blood-traitor by then) I told him I need to speak to Sirius and he brought him for me.

"Merlin! Alicia? Are you okay? Where were you? I was sick with worry, I thought I had to Floo inside your home, throw hexes to anything that moved until I found you."

His relief and speech made me want to cry in gratitude, at least one of them still believed in me. But never showing emotions in front of people who do not trust you, and in extent you don't trust them, was the one of things you'd learn in Slytherin.

"I'm doing okay considering. Do you mind if I come through, I kind of need a place to stay."

"Sure, as long as you need. What's wrong with the Cottage though?" Sirius continued with a sweet voice.

"Oh, you know we are too many people in here and …" right about then damn Potter decided to interrupt me.

"Don't lie! Why do all of you have to lie? Fleur thinks that Allie has changed sides…"

"Because she probably has! Damn you, blind people. You are going to get us all of us killed!" Fleur screamed and ran presumably to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry..." Bill said defeated and went after his wife.

"I see. Ok then, gather your stuff and come through. Harry, you can come too if you want." Sirius quickly said.

"Well, I don't have anything with me, but I do want to check on Hermione and not have to come here to do so. So, Potter, what do you think?"

"We kind of thinking on going to Gringotts and get inside Lestranges' Vault, Hermione took some of Bellatrix's hair and we have some potion to infiltrate inside the bank." Harry said quietly to the two of us. That brought mixed emotions from Sirius and I.

"What do you need from there?" Sirius asked. "I'm coming with." I said at the same time. We were kinda loud.

"Guys, keep it down! We think- well, Hermione thinks- that it might be a horcrux in there." Harry explained.

"What the fuck is that? He was really angry when he realized you were searching for that." I asked in a quiet voice. I almost wondered if I would ever be able to use his name again without fear.

"A piece of his soul, in a few words. We believe he split it in seven pieces."

"Seven being important number in the magical community, you are probably right. He does love all kinds of magic. I'm coming with." I said firmly.

"No, you are going to Grimmauld Place. Like it or not, you are not fit for the outside world, or anything right now if it comes to that." I was about to object when he raised his hand up." And no, I'm not giving you another order, you got one a few hours ago."

"I agree with Harry, sweetheart, you look exhausted and starved." Sirius said in the same sweet tone but with an aggravated edge heed behind it.

I huffed and puffed, which ultimately didn't work against the stupid lions and finally I gave in to their _request_.

"Fine, but a quick in and out, got it Potter? Tell Granger to act spoiled, rotten spoiled and deranged. Also, if she has to, she will need to use Bella's favorite curse, you don't have the keys and the goblins' aren't exactly trustful towards wizards but they are afraid of her." I said hoping the information would help.

"I will tell her, but I don't think she will agree." Harry looked like he was considering everything I had told him.

"Anyway, Sirius do you have a blood replenishing potion? Hermione needs at least three." I turn to Sirius.

"I'll have Lulu send them, now you move your perky little ass over here." Sirius said playfully and he moved back so I could walk through the Fire-Floo.

I turned at Harry, who had that bright smile again in his face, though a bit tired, it filled me with a warm emotion and then surprising myself more than him, I gave him a tight hug. He tried to hug me back but my pride had started kicking in and I moved back and returned his smile.

"See you later, Potter." though I said it lighthearted, it was meant as an order and I walked inside the fireplace.

"See you later, Godric." he promised as the Floo took me away.

I stumbled out of the fireplace to land on Sirius arms, he held me tightly even when I tried to move away from him. I felt like my heart would explode from the emotions I was feeling, I tried again to leave the tight embrace but he just stayed there unmoving.

"You can let go now." I said willing my voice not to break, leveling my emotions.

"So can you, sweetheart. It's only the two of us here." Sirius said and caressed my back with one hand while the other stayed firmly around my shoulders.

I tried to fight it but it was all that was needed for something inside me break, my knees gave out and Sirius moved us slowly to the flood where I started sobbing like a child, screaming in pain against his chest, while he stroke my blonde hair, kissing my forehead and muttering apologies as though he was the one that tortured me or cast me aside. He whispered promises of protection, that he would always be there for me even if no one else was, that I was good, loyal, that I didn't deserve any of this.

I cried for half an hour and another half I was trying to stop the hiccups of new tears from coming forward, all through that ordeal Sirius stayed by my side, either talking or giving me silence like he was waiting for me to say something. I had nothing to say, I couldn't blame Fleur for her distrust at that point, we were in the middle of a war, I was missing for a good three months with no contact only to appear inside her home after the Trio barely escaped the Malfoy Manor. She was also pregnant with her first child, she had her most important person in her life to protect.

"You should let go more often, poppet. You can't keep everything inside they are going eat you alive if you let them." Sirius said with a concerned look while he helped on my feet. I felt that I had showed too many of my emotions and that scared me a bit, so I did the next logical thing I could think of, I put a figuratively mask of a clown on my face.

"Sweetheart, poppet? You've got to up your game, old man. Where are my other cute names?"

He gave me a sad smile, but playfully pushed me up the staircase, he walked me to my room, or the room I had occupied while I lived there. The smells of the house where comforting, because my memory had recognized them as happy memories. I made a promise to myself to come back here after the war, if Sirius let me and enjoy the silence of the big estate.

"The room is how you left it, well every room is how it was left, but yours in particular has been occupied by a terrifying beast that doesn't let any elf near it." he said with a fraction of a humor on his face, while reaching at the door.

"A beast? And you were waiting for the princess to come and vanquish it?" I was extremely happy with myself that I had lost my sense of humor nor my poker face.

"Vanquish it is a strong word, _Princess_. More along the lines of taming it." he said with a smile and opened the door.

A loud hiss made us both jump back but the only one on the flour was me. The "beast" had jumped from the bed and launched at me at full speed, his face was on mine, his eyes were angry and the hiss turned into a loud growl. My large unusual spotted and striped feline, muggles would call him a really big Ocicat or a white Ocelot, was "scolding" me. He never really liked to be away from me for long periods of time and especially if he was left at Godric Manor. His nails were digging on my shirt and the blasted creature wouldn't ease up, he was so cute my little terrifying beast.

"Two days ago, Divico came with Lulu here. I suppose it was weird but I didn't really thought of it until you Flooed me. The familiar knew were his master would come even before the master knew. Fascinating creatures, I might get one for myself." Sirius said and sat on one of the armchairs close to the fireplace, not helping me with my… little furry problem.

"Somehow I don't think _cats_ would be a good familiar to you, canine." I said haughty and added to the offended cat/friend on top of me ." I'm really sorry, Divico, for leaving you at home but I thought I would be back later that evening, not three months later. I missed you a lot you know." I slowly reached to stroke his head and his bold blue eyes watched me closely, sometimes I really thought that cat understood "human", I also thought sometimes he would talk "human" too. When I touched his head I swear I thought I saw his eyes were watering, but he closed them so I wasn't sure, he purred with a softness I had really missed.I understood his pain.

A Familiar is the most important being in a wizard/witch life until they learn to achieve all their magic has to offer, then they can stay with them as beloved pet. A familiar is a loyal friend, a confidant, someone who cares solely about his wizard and nothing can change that. For me I was close to 15 when I went into the Familiar Shop, I had gone there every year since I was 7 years old but not until my fifth year a familiar recognized me as it's master. He was bought by Lucius, we were playing a game of chess and for the first time I won. The penalty for the loser was to buy something useful for the winner, so he thought that I need a familiar.

"Wait…" I said sitting from my position with my feline. " You said Lulu was here ?" My elf nanny, at the sound of her name, popped into the room.

"Lady Alicia…" she was about to say more but she got a good look at me and her eyes filled with tears.

 _Oh shit, there we go again with the waterworks,_ I thought.

"Lulu, no, no, suck those tears back into your eyes!" for a second I thought I was safe from the tiny elf, though I did know her all my life, he features changed into one of a Queen's Guard.

"Lady Alicia, Lulu is going to bring you something to eat, then she will be healing your wounds. Understand? And get up from floor, you are not a child!" her icy tone made me feel like a five year old, it wasn't the first time nor would ever be the last. So I just nodded and got up, properly chastened.

She popped away and Sirius chuckled earning a death glare from me.

"As I live and breath, I never thought I would see the day that the Slytherin Princess would be bossed around, by an elf no less!"

I pouted. "You try go up against _her_ ,…" I was kinda scared to call her name out loud, she was coming back anyway,"… that elf is a menace."

Divico mewed like he was agreeing with me. Sirius was more amused than ever at that point, stupid lion. Not a moment to long, Lulu was back with a tray full with chicken broth and juice.

"Lady Alicia, do I must spell everything out for you? Lay down on the bed, so you can eat and Lulu can heal you!" the little elf sounded exasperated and I followed her order like a child. Then Sirius made the mistake of chuckling in front of the little but fierce elf.

"Master Black, I thought with your age, you would be wise enough to know, that grown men aren't allowed inside the chambers of young Ladies. Thank you for _helping_ my mistress but Lulu can take charge now." she dismissed him, Sirius though still in a mood for playfulness, he just winked at me and left me alone with my ball and chains.

She left the tray on me and I started to eat like a caveman, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the first spoon of the chicken broth Lulu had prepared for me.

"Lady Alicia, please eat slow…" she tried to say but I bought her off immediately.

"Lulu, I'm hungry… Like a lot! Stop telling me what to do, or I might as well eat you." though I said the sentence with a muffled voice because I was eating, the little elf understood perfectly, the downside of not hearing her sentence was I became really sick. My trusted elf though, had already conjured up bucket and I barely had the time to turn and take it from her hands.

She popped behind me and stroke my back while I was emptying my stomach from what I had. " Lady Alicia, you never listen. That was always your biggest and only flaw. You need to listen and trust the people around you to take care of you." her tone had changed to a sweet mothering one that made my eyes sting.

"Trust was what got me here in the first place, Lulu." I said bitterly not looking at her.

"Lulu is going to bring some potions for your stomach, my Lady." she said with the same tone and this time walked to the bathroom to get them.

When she came back and gave me the potions, a calming silence filled the room and I ate the rest of my food while Lulu healed my wounds that left scars behind. Despite the fact that my body still looked awful, it didn't hurt. The bed felt like a cloud on my backside and soon I laid there trying to push away all the bad thoughts, and by then memories of the past three months until a few hours before.

I understood that it was war, and regardless if I was still a kid I was put in a position that I had to grew up fast mentally, the guilt for what I had done was threatening to eat me alive. The term was "blood on my hands" , I couldn't blame my power that they were out of control, I knew what I was doing when I killed Bella with my own to hands , I had no remorse for that and I still don't.

Before I was completely drowned in my own guilt, the corridor outside of my room, they were yells but they weren't hostile more like loud, the door opened and red hair filled the room followed by a big dog, yes Sirius, growling behind them. The red hair belonged to two very angry, worried but still friendly Twins ( I think that only a Gryffindor can pull off that look). Dog Sirius turned to look at me, like he was looking for approval, I sat up from my position and seconds later I was flat on the bed again from the weight the Twins had put on me.

"You are an idiot, Alicia Godric." George started berating me from my left side speaking mostly to my neck hugging me on one side.

"Yes, you are, and we are very angry at you." Fred continued from the right side, yes you guessed it, to my neck and also hugging on the other side.

"But we are also glad that you are back…" George's voice soften a bit.

"… even if you do look even uglier than before." Fred was ready to help as always to lighten the mood, but also he tightened his hold.

I knew he was trying to bring some normalcy back to our lives but my fuse was short at the time, and I started to get agitated. For the first time I didn't want normal, I didn't deserve it, I wasn't "good" anymore, not by the Order's standards, not even by the Twins standards. I was a murderer, and I didn't deserve those people hugging me, loving me. Me. The broken, scarred and murderer me. Having them in front of me, I think it made it worst than it was already, the most kind, funny and lovable people in the world were trying to make me feel better and it hurt so much. I tried to move away, the only defense mechanism left in my body, of course being the lovable idiots that they were, they weren't having it.

"Stop fidgeting, Sirius told us what happened. You don't have to worry anymore so just stop!" George tightened his grip too, like his brother.

"No, you stop! Both of you! How can you look at me, more how can you even touch me? I don't know what Sirius might have told you, but I'm not the girl you met at your store anymore!" I almost screamed, fighting with them to let me go.

"Well, we don't see that, we still see our best friend, the girl who saved us and got herself abducted in the process." Fred said while fighting with me, all three of us where sweating by that point, it would have been comical, but I was crying and fighting, or maybe it was it really depends on ones humor.

"Mind that leg, ugly, it's dangerously close to my family jewels." Fred added and then… laughter began, while crying and still fighting, not so much for the guilt that was still in my heart but for the sake of not being beaten.

My brothers at heart, they surely were, what I nickname them to be, I wouldn't know what to do with my life if I hadn't met them on the train the first day at Platform **9 ¾** and for that I'm grateful. I made a promise to myself silently to repay them everyday of my life from that point on.

Soon after the fighting stopped, it wasn't like a had enough strength to begin with anyway, so we laid there watching the sky of the bed in silence lost in our on thoughts, while attached to each other like conjoined triplets. Not a single bad thought pass through my head with the two of them at my side and I was again grateful to have them. The guilt, of course, didn't disappear it was there present as before the Twins came but it didn't felt so overbearing and a thought came to my head, though if anyone asked me I'd pretend I didn't understand it. _Someday, somehow, I will atone for my sins!_

A soft knock at the door broken our comfortable silence.

"Who is it?" George asked sitting up.

"Umm, It's Remus. Remus Lupin." A soft, gentle voice came behind the door.

"See, stupid Twins, that's the way to enter a woman's quarters, not like the brute way you did." I accused the Twins while getting off the bed and heading to the door.

"Yeah... Mister Lupin, the noble one." Fred said sarcastically not even moving an inch from my bed.

I rolled my eyes and tried to open the door only to be hit by it.

"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to wait to open the door. Just knock and enter!" Sirius said, not even noticing that he had hit me with the door.

"Ououch!" I said angrily but it didn't really hurt, the pain just stopped after I got hit.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What did those two did?" Sirius asked without taking a breath while simultaneously was looking at me in worry and glaring at the Twins.

"Oi! We didn't do anything…" Fred spoke, still not moving from my beg not even changing positions

"Yeah! You almost flattened her with the door" George continued offended, pointing to Sirius and the door.

"Enough! You are giving me a headache! Hello, Remus." I first shouted at them and turned to Remus to speak with my winner-smile.

"Hello, Alicia. I came as soon as I heard you were here. Your house-elf said I would be welcome to help with my expertise at healing, though I see she did a wonderful job compared what Sirius said you looked like. She's very good with English, did you taught her how to speak?" he spoke softly, almost intimidated nothing like the Remus that had trained me over the years. I would believe he was a Polyjuiced Death Eater, if he wasn't looking into my eyes. I pointed them to sit on the chairs near the fireplace and I joined them. The Twins stayed in my bed, with on George getting at the foot of the bed to be closer to us.

As a Slytherin through and through, I learned early on from Prof… from Snape and Father how to read people, what kind of person on is and what to expect from them. For example, the twins might seemed happy-go-lucky on the outside not caring about anything in the world around them, but I had watched them read different books and practice their magic daily, they were perfect businessmen and that showed in how successful their store was since the moment it opened. Sirius was bright, a quick thinker and good at wand fights but he tend be driven by emotion something that almost killed him on many occasions and even put him to jail for 12 years and now he was on a house arrest until he could clear his name, all that because he was desperate to be loved and protect the ones he loved, also losing his baby bother sure did a number on him. Remus was strong, kind and had a way of inspiring people around him by talking to them but lacked self-confidence, probably because of his traumatized childhood and the pain of being a werewolf, the physical of the transformation and the emotional one of being ostracized by society.

I knew he wasn't here to talk about elves and the linguistic habits, but I decided I would let him take his time and when he was ready he would tell me what was on his mind.

"I didn't have to teach her, Remus, she is a Nanny-Elf. Nanny Elves are different from house elves, they help with the upbringing of the toddler and help the young with their everyday duties, so Lulu is the one who taught me how to speak and write. I thought everyone knew the difference, I mean Granger knows it and she is a Muggle-born." I said almost laughing at their shocked faces

"What? Sirius didn't your family ever had one? I mean my parents barely had time to eat from Monday to Friday, let alone spend time with me. I was only able to see them on weekends, if it was not the end of the month. How did your parents manage?" I didn't know why I was speaking about my childhood so openly but also so detached like I was speaking for someone else.

"Well, my family had only Kreacher, mother didn't bother with anything but the mirror and expensive gifts for Regie and my Father never spend time at home if he could so I don't think I'm a very good example." Sirius said while shrug his shoulders completely detached too.

"We never had a house-elf so don't look at us,and I'm pretty sure Remus hadn't either." Fred spoke, finally moving a bit on my bed only to put his face on my pillow.

Remus nodded and we continued talking for house and nanny elves, I was getting pretty bored answering all of his questions, knowing it was the one he wanted to make but I answered nonetheless. _Yep, I definitely won't become a teacher in the future, I will either kill the students or myself._ After I don't know how many questions I was at my limit.

"Remus.." I cut off his question rubbing my temples with my fingers trying to push the headache away, and I heard Sirius trying to stifle a laugh. "What do you really want to say? Because elven rights and lives are Granger's domain but yet you always walk away when she starts her temper tantrum. So, out with it, I need to get some rest sometime today."

He looked at me and gave me his kind smile but didn't feel very real, he averted his eyes to the floor and I waited for an answer.

"Tonks is pregnant." he said and due to my excitement I didn't notice that something was wrong about the way he said it at first.

"How wonderful! Wait…" I stopped when I saw the grim on his face. "What's wrong? Is Tonks okay?"

"No, she's most certainly not ok." Remus almost spat at me, he eyes turning yellow for a moment.

"What the hell is wrong with Tonks?" I demanded, worried about the clumsy Auror, and simultaneously Draco's cousin.

"The baby could be a werewolf." He murmured but I heard him just fine. I was horrified to say the least and my face showed it.

"Why would you fuck her as a werewolf? Can even werewolves have sex ? I mean with the whole 'blood lust' thing." He gave me an exasperated look while I was mumbling and Sirius answered for him.

" He is an idiot. He thinks Lycanthropy can be transmitted through sperm."

"Indeed, that is rather idiotic." I said with the perfect imitation of Severus, or at least that's what I think, they didn't notice.

The Twins started laughing, and soon I joined them, though I stopped a moment later due to the glare Remus was giving me. _At least I know how to deal with this kind of anger._

"Oh, come on, Remus, cheer up that is a joyous occasion not a funeral. Though it's not possible to transmit Lycanthropy other than a bite on the full moon, and even so what if it is, we are going to survived this war no matter what and we are gonna change this world's prospective about wrong and right."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor!" Sirius said and clapped in a mocking manner, rubbing his none-existing tears away.

I swear my Gryffindor friends, my next reaction wasn't due to my maroon and gold friend stupid comment but due to my stomach being empty for so long only to have chicken broth, so yeah I vomited again in front of the fire place…

"Hey, hey that not a nice reaction! I swear…" he joked while cleaning me up and the floor when a loud thud and screams from downstair had us all in alert.

I jumped up and run to get my wand, while the others opened the door and rushed downstairs, I was the smaller of the group but the quicker so I caught up with them pretty quickly.

We could hear spells been thrown all over the place, I darted down the stair while the others behind me tried to stop me, the Trio was in danger were they kidding me. The person that had been attacking the Trio was Yaxley and then seconds past really really slow, I saw red, not just because of the Trio but because he was one of my torturers. I froze in my place, watching him drive them into a corner before he noticed me. My hand was firmly attached to my wand, he turned his whole body at me.

"Hello, little girl, ready to come back or do you want your little traitor and Mudblood to die" he mocked me.

At the little girl comment I lost it. _No! That thing used to call me that_. My pounding heart was so loud I thought the whole house could hear it, I started sweating cold and fearful.

"Sectumsempra" the words didn't came out of my mouth but they were spoke inside of my head and a beam of light push out from the tip of my wand. Yaxley didn't have chance to protect himself probably thinking I was too scared to try anything. He fall down with deep bloody wound all over his body screaming in pain, curiosity got the better of me and I walked closer to him I kneeled down next to him watching almost entranced the blood pouring out of his body, then time began again.

"How does it feel, Yaxley, being sliced? No, good I might say!" I snickered at his face.

"Ally, what did you do?" George screamed at me and hurried to my side, waking me up from my all-to-real-revenge-dream. "What the counter spell?"

I thought about the counter spell, only to realize I never learned it. I just remembered it from when Potter had used it to… I never had opened that damn potions book.

"Fuck! I don't know it." I started to panic, I already had two murders on my hands and I was getting ready for another one.

Then three pairs of arms hug me from behind, the sweet smell of my charges hit me as hugged me closely.

"Thank you for saving us, Ally. I'm so sorry, you had to kill for our sake." Granger said while holding me and cried, she was shaking hard and my mother instincts returned with vengeance. I held her close, and once in awhile I made soothing sounds, a four people hug was awkward to succeed but we did it anyway.

 _Those three will be either my salvation or my damnation._ That thought weight heavily on my mind.

* * *

 **I know I wait too long to update but I love this story so much, I can't upload an unfinished chapter. Plus, you need to remember that my first story so I do take suggestions. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW, I love to know how you feel about my story! Next chapter:** How about a little bit of solicitor action? Her Father is a very good one… " _ **Safe Haven For The Wicked"**_


End file.
